Fruit of the Realm
by Everythingtralala
Summary: When Jareth is called to the high court for treason, he is given an ultimatum: bring back the Labyrinth's Champion...or lose everything. (Rated T for now) J/S Modern
1. Treason

_This story has probably been done over and over again...but I wanted to write something after a few years... so here it is! Enjoy!_

* * *

The large marble pillars loomed in the foreground. They were followed in succession by one right after another and after another. They created a long, seemingly endless path. However, they _did_ end; and it was not the ending one would generally hope for. There, sitting in matching silver thrones, sat the High King and Queen of the Fae.

The pristine white of the room made everything and everyone so much brighter than even heaven would allow. The guests in attendance of the court were dressed in pale, soft colors. Of course they all wore jewels, flowers and everything the owner of the endless click-clicking of boots walking down than endless aisle abhorred. It was not until after the clock struck 13 that the sound ceased.

Jareth, the Goblin King, was dressed in his full regalia of dark armor and torn cape as he bowed to those seated high in front of him. A smirk lit up his features as he righted his posture. "Your majesties, it is not often that I am called to the High Council. To what do I owe the honor of my invitation as your 'special guest?'" The Goblin King knew very well why he was there. The fact that he had not been called in sooner, in fact YEARS sooner, he still could not comprehend.

"Goblin King," The High King, Oberon, kept his voice calm and even; yet let it carry throughout the room. "You stand before the High Court accused of treason against the crown." The entire room seemed to have take in a large breath all at once. It seems as though all of those in attendance were also not informed of today's opening events. If Jareth had been a younger Fae, he would have let it show that he felt the immediate lack of oxygen around him. Instead, he quirked a brow.

"If I may be so bold as to ask what this pertains to, exactly." He matched Oberon's collected tone.

"You allowed a mortal girl to defeat your Labyrinth and then _return_ to the Aboveground."

"That is hardly treason."

"Did she not eat food of the realm?" Titania, Oberon's Queen spoke harshly.

"I am not quite certain." Jareth shifted his stance.

"Not certain? It is your duty to watch the runners at every turn. To thwart their attempts to enter the Goblin City. It is on a credible account that we have heard she has eaten food of the realm and thus, belongs to us."

"Who is your source, _exactly_?"

"Guards." Oberon stood as the large doors at the far end of the aisle once again opened, much like they had for Jareth. He immediately heard the shuffling of feet and small groans walking up to him; the room echoing the creatures pains. The Goblin King sighed as he immediately realized who it was. In fact, he could smell her well before she reached the spot next to him.

"Yer Majesties." The Junk Lady bowed as elegantly as she could; though it wasn't much. The large chair on her back shifting enough that Jareth thought it may fall.

"Why you insolent bag of-" Jareth thought he was being quiet enough, but was stopped by the High King.

"Please tell the court your name, your occupation and ties to King Jareth and what exactly you saw." Oberon gave the Goblin King a warning glare yet was talking entirely to the Junk Lady.

"Certainly." She shifted, odd bits falling around. This caused Jareth to step to the side to avoid any debris. "My name is Wynne. I come from the land just on the outskirts of that goblin city. You know the place. Well, anyways. I was just mindin' my own business, collectin', when out of the sky falls this-human. This mortal girl. She looked nice. She was a little crazed but nice. Make no mistake my High King! That girl had the mark! That smell!"

"Your Majesties, this creature lives in the landfills outside of my city. That smell could have been anything."

"It was distinctly Fae." She spoke again; glaring at her sovereign.

"You say she fell from the sky?" Oberon seemed tired of the conversation already.

"Well-yer Majesty...she wasn't there one moment and then appeared the next."

"Thank you. You may leave." Oberon sat back down in his throne and leaned to one side, his hand covering his lips as he thought. The trash lady, Wynne, took her leave. She shuffled her way down the aisle once more and Jareth could not be happier to be rid of the smell.

"Jareth, King of the Goblins," The High King had just a hint of confusion in his tone that none other than Jareth would pick up upon. "Do you have anything to say in your own defense?"

He shifted his stance very slightly as he collected his thoughts. "Whether she had eaten food of the realm or not...she defeated my Labyrinth. The rules state that whenever there is a champion, they must be returned to the Aboveground. I was following orders, your Majesties."

Oberon took a deep breath as he contemplated. It seemed like ages before the High King stood again.

"Jareth, King of the Goblins. Due to your negligence, Fae property has been returned to the Aboveground without consent. However, let it be known that we are a court that is not without reason. You must bring back your Champion to us before the next full moon Aboveground or face your punishment. You are dismissed." Oberon sat down as Jareth heard those large doors at the back of the room open again. His heart sank.

 _Oh Sarah..._ His thoughts swirled. _What have I done to you._

* * *

Jareth waited in a small wood-filled chamber for several hours; located right outside of the main hall. The room had tapestries depicting great wars of their race's past; yet he had seen them all before. He took no notice.

"Jareth." Oberon stated as he closed the door behind him. The Goblin king remained standing with arms crossed, looking away from him. "You know that I had no choice." A strong silence passed between them."As soon as Titania caught wind of the fact that you were the one responsible and-" He sighed as he took a seat as the ornate wooden desk. "It spread like wild fire throughout the court."

"Can she not hold her tongue." Jareth spat.

Oberon smiled slightly. "I suppose it is my doing." At that Jareth turned around. "Oh, you know very well that she and I have never gotten along. She did this to harm me…not you."

"I cannot bring her back, Oberon."

"Then _everything_ will be taken from you. Your kingdom, your title, your magic. Jareth, you _will_ be banished."

"The Labyrinth will be untamed. You know there is no one left that can control it like I can. I have been one of your strongest allies... The court shall loose a large resource."

"Cousin, please…"

"I _cannot_."

"And I cannot play favorites." Oberon leaned back in his chair. "As it is, I have allowed you much more than anyone before. The Labyrinth... It will not be easy, but we shall find someone else to rule should the need arise." He was not a man of empty threats. Although he regarded his cousin with respect that he offered very few others, he would follow his own word.

"This task is impossible and you know it. You've given me two and a half weeks." Jareth leaned against the wall; his arms crossed over his chest.

"No one is irreplaceable."

Jareth did not speak a word for a long moment. When he did, he spoke just above a whisper. "...What does Titania want with her?"

"Knowing that this girl is a favorite of yours? Knowing that she is the Labyrinth's champion? Nothing kind." Oberon stood and walked to his cousin. "Two and a half weeks. That is more than enough time here. Do not waste any more of it in this room. I suggest going back to your kingdom and devising a plan. Know that whatever it is, you have my full support and I will help where I am able. I cannot say the same for Titania. That woman is a devil all her own."

"You do not want me to bring her back?"

"I do not want you to bring back someone whom Titania may claim." Oberon adjusted his royal garments and bowed his head slightly to Jareth.

 _Poor precious thing..._


	2. Tick-Tick-Tick

_Tick-Tick-Tick-_

The dull room was monotonously quiet save for the enormous clock located right behind a large glass desk. It tick-tick-ticked away as the woman sitting at the clean work space flipped through page after page. Her hair was done up in an excessively tight bun. The glasses her tired eyes used to skim and scrutinize over every word seemed to pinch only a tad too tightly around her face. She sat erect in a rolling chair that had most definitely never been used for gliding around the wooden floor. Everything here had its place and it remained in that place until proven useless. From the frames on the wall depicting different scholarly achievements to the pens and pencils set in front of her. Nothing was without a purpose.

 _Tick-Tick-Tick-_

However, this woman and, more importantly, this _room_ were not the focus. Instead, it was the nervous girl sitting across from her. Not so much a _girl_ at 23, but much less of a woman than the figure harshly critiquing sentence after sentence for nearly the past hour. The girl was dressed as well as she could have been. She didn't quite know what to expect from the day. A simple red knit sweater and a nice pair of pants is what she finally had decided on; comfortable yet appropriate for any occasion. At least, that was what she had thought when she laid awake throughout the night. Now that she was in the pristine office...she was not so sure.

Glancing out of the window, she longed to be outside. To feel a cool breeze after suffering in this still room. No, not suffering, _agonizing_. This was pure torture. Her fate was resting in the hands of someone who has made or destroyed so many before her. The girl smiled as a bird fluttered into a nearby tree. ' _How strange._ " She thought. ' _How often do you see a barn owl at this time in the afternoon?_ _Hopefully you are here for good luck._ ' Her focus returned to the task of worry at hand.

 _Tick-Tick-_

"Miss Williams," The woman's voice was some how both warm and cold. It was no doubt due to years of working with clients and knowing exactly what they wanted to hear. Although, there was sure to be a history of it not always being something she wanted to say. Sarah adjusted herself in the now uncomfortable seat. She pushed her long, mahogany hair to the side. "This novel is-"

"It's only a rough draft. Really. I mean, I know there is so much character development that still needs to happen between the jester and the princess, but if you give me time- Ms. Rhoads, I promise that it will be everything you're looking for." Sarah did not even realize what exactly she said. It must have been from sitting for what felt like the entire afternoon if not longer or maybe even the lack of sleep. She cleared her throat and pushed herself back in her chair.

The stern looking woman smiled and removed the too-tight glasses. She seemed to have cracked the frozen facade she had shown only moments before. "Miss Williams, that sounds wonderful."

"It-" Sarah let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "It does?"

"Harry and Fran Publishing would officially like to extend an offer to you." Both women stood; one out of obligation and the other out of sure joy. "As you said, there are some tweaks here and there, but those can be worked out in time." Ms. Rhoads moved so that she now stood in front of the glass desk. Sarah Williams' book was still firmly in her grasp. "If I may keep this for a week or so to edit and add a few notes, I will have it for you to pick up with a contract to sign as well."

"Yes! Yes of course!" Sarah held her hand out. "Thank you so much for this opportunity."

"It is a pleasure." She shook the young girl's hand firmly and only once before walking back to sit again. She placed her glasses back on and flipped the manuscript back open. "I will be in contact with you."

"Thank you. Thank you!" Able to take the hint, Sarah picked up her belongings and practically flew out of the door. "Thank you!"

* * *

"Darling, this is incredible!" A tall, blonde, slender man dressed in a deep navy suit wrapped his arms around 'Sarah Williams: Future New Your Times Best Seller.' At least, that is what her father kept saying. He spun her around only once before dropping her back down. "When will we have a release date?"

Sarah could not help but laugh. "I won't find out for a few weeks, Desmond." She took a seat on her stool at the bar. Grabbing her hard cider, she raised her glass. "With hope anyway."

"'With hope?'" He took the seat next to her. The pub was loud, forcing him to move in close. "What do you mean? You do not think it will go through?"

She shrugged and placed her glass back down after a deep drink. "I'm not sure. It all seems so sudden..." Desmond reached over and grasped her hand; still cool from holding her cider. "...too smooth."

"You know that you deserve it." His piercing blue eyes looked deep into her glistening emeralds. He was perfect. Desmond Wallows was everything that she had ever wanted and more. He was charming, well mannered and well read, not to mention extremely handsome. However, there was always a catch. Two catches to be precise. Firstly, she had never truly been attracted to him. Freshmen year of high school drama really cemented their friendship and since that point, he had practically been a brother. Secondly…

"Hello gorgeous." A well toned arm wrapped around Desmond's shoulders and squeezed tightly. "Where have you been all of my life?" The blonde turned his head only enough to kiss the cheek of the devastatingly handsome Alfred Richards. Sarah rolled her eyes and raised her glass to her lips yet again.

"I'm the one who should be asking the questions here." Desmond pulled the arm off of him. "We were suppose to meet for lunch. Remember? In little Italy?"

"The show needed me for a re-shoot today." Yes. He was _that_ Alfred Richards. The one and only rugged devil himself from the wildly successful day time drama "These Cruel Lies." It was a surprisingly successful fantasy soap opera revolving around a few demons, a couple of witches and a vampire. He had only been part of the cast for a few weeks and yet the women of the world were already drooling over him.

"Hello Alfie." Sarah brushed back a piece of her hair. While yes, Desmond was everything she had ever really looked for on the surface, Alfie was fun to flirt with. "You are looking amazing as always."

"Thank you." Alfred said with his now trademark smile. She often thought that if she had any female friends, she would definitely have rubbed it in their face that she gets to see this Greek God at least once a week.

"Easy girl, you know he is taken." Desmond pulled Alfie in for a kiss before releasing him. "You owe me lunch."

"How about dessert?"

"How about I use the restroom." Sarah stood, now a little woozy from the several drinks she had in her. She may have celebrated a little too hard before Desmond showed up to the party. Making her way safely to the woman's restroom, she closed and locked the door behind her. Sarah ran her hands through her long, dark hair and leaned against the wall. While the room only seated one, there was still a stall. She glanced under to make sure no one was there before she made her way over to the vanity.

Over all, she still looked relatively sober. She ran a single finger under her eye to get rid of the small black smudges left by her now day-old eyeliner and smiled. "You're getting published." A roll of thunder shook the old pub, but it only pulled her from her monologue for a moment. "This is everything you've ever wanted and more. You should be very grateful." Leaning against the sink, she didn't notice the stall door begin to swing behind her and the tiny clicks on the floor. "Then again, I have worked so hard. Part of me just...wishes I could get away. Relax." She turned on the sink and began to wash her hands. "Maybe Desmond would like to go to the ocean for a weekend."

"He-he-he-he!" The laugh was loud and shrill; filling the confined space. Sarah's heart skipped a beat, but she rolled her eyes and grabbed a towel. "Just a moment!" It must have been someone from outside of the door. Must they be so rude? One final look in the mirror.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"I said one moment!" She huffed and walked over to the door. There was no way she was going to let this slide; not with the amount of drink that she had in her. Unlocking the door harshly, she pulled it open. "Yes?!"

Desmond leaned against the wall, a grin across his thin features. "Are you going number two?"

"Are you five?" Sarah groaned and leaned against the door. "I just need a few more minutes, ok?" The girl before him wasn't normally so fiery. He pushed himself off of the wall; shocked at her new attitude.

"Is everything ok?" Concern now overcame him. "Do you want to go home? It has been a very busy day for you. Alfred can drive you."

"No, I'm fine. Just needing a little rest from the noise out there." Her best friend grinned yet again and grabbed her hand, pulling it to his lips and placing a light kiss on on the back of her palm. Thunder shook the space again causing Desmond to raise his brow.

"Pretty crazy storm, right? Out of no where." He let her go and turned around. He knew when Sarah needed her space and was not one to cause any delay in her getting it. "I'm sure its good luck! I'll order you a Sex on the Beach for when you're done!"

Sarah blushed and closed the door again. She loved the guy, but sometimes he could be a little much. The thunder rolled again, causing the patrons of the pub to cry out and then laugh. "Must be quite a light show out there." She walked back to the sink and looked at herself in the mirror. She was so lucky for this night and she knew it. All of her dreams were coming true! Yet… there was something else. There was something she felt was missing, but didn't know what it was. Her brow furrowed as she tried to think of what it may be.

"I wish…"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"I wish..." Sarah gasped as the another loud crash of thunder and the room went dark.


	3. Advise

**_I DO NOT OWN LABYRINTH OR ITS CHARACTERS._**

* * *

 _"The infirmary?!"_ The rounded, older goblin with a blue hue threw down now crumpled papers onto an otherwise painfully organized desk; a surprisingly simply dressed Fae, deep in thought, sat behind it. His gloved hand was in mid-sentence when it abruptly stopped, due to the outburst. The Goblin King looked up. His wild mane framing his now annoyed, angular features. "You put the mortal girl in the _infirmary_?"

Taking note of the creature before him, Jareth leaned back in his chair. What he was working on, what he had been working on since Sarah's arrival, could wait. "Is that a problem?"

"Yes!" The blue tint of the smartly dressed goblin's skin was growing more and more purple by the second with rage. "Sire, it is my duty to ensure the kingdom maintains the proper amount checks and balances and-

 _"And?"_ Jareth was growing tired of this already, yet the creature kept droning on. It had been three days since he visited the High Court and returned with his sentence. Within that time, he had slept very little; if at all. Ever since Sarah's return to his land a few hours prior, it seemed as if he would not be getting any sleep for the foreseeable future. Rubbing his forehead to ease a growing migraine, he lifted his other hand to quiet the goblin in front of him before he could speak further. "Tether, I believe you are done here."

"Your majesty, I must disappoint you as I _am not."_ He fixed his slacks over his round belly and stepped forward. "That mortal girl is in an infirmary meant for creatures of the Underground. The moment they see she is not a babe needing a healers hands...they will begin to talk. The entire realm is well aware of your situation. Once the word spreads, the High Court will be here and-"

"Thank you for your concern." It was true. Outside of the magical creatures of the realm that needed to be treated, those staffed in the infirmary knew only the basics of mortal health. They were able to heal bruises, cuts and even broken bones. Many of the children wished away had such ailments and he would always do his best to make certain they were well looked after. However, those who were employed in the hospital wing were a nosy lot. "Tell me... have you looked as to who it is we have on staff there today?"

Tether shifted uncomfortably before quickly grabbing the creased papers he had thrown onto his King's desk. He shuffled through them for a moment before putting them down to his side; lips pursed. " _Well?"_ Jareth hated when his authority was undermined and his tone conveyed as much. It had always especially aggravated him when it was done by those he had placed in his own council.

 _"_ There is only Zeal there today, your majesty." The ruffled papers crinkled lightly in the goblin's hands as he fidgeted.

"Ah yes… the mute. The __loyal__ mute whom, much like yourself, I've placed great trust in." The Goblin King leaned onto the desk yet again. "I'm certain she will be telling everyone of the mortal girl the horrid King has stolen away from the high crown. That she lies injured in his ward; asleep." It pained him to say as much. Sarah Williams, the Labyrinth's Champion, had gotten frightened the night she had come back to the Underground. There had been a small puddle by the sink in the pub and she had fallen; hitting her head on the porcelain basin.

Pulling up his pants yet again, Tether huffed. "I was only doing my duty, sire."

"And I thank you." Jareth stood. "If you must know, Zeal and Barron are the only ones who know that she is here. More rather, the only ones who know who she is and why she is here." He made his way around to the front of the desk and leaned into it. "I should tell you that I have been working on a new plan."

"Plan, sire? You've not spoken to me of any plan! I didn't even know there was need for a new one..." The goblin fell into one of the two chairs sitting before the desk. He fanned himself rapidly with the now useless papers. "As your adviser, I am here to _advise!_ The last I was aware, you were to get the girl, drop her off with the high court and then go on with your that not the 'plan?' Sire?" Jareth's eyes went to the cobblestone floor as his arms wrapped around his chest. "Not so much of a plan really, more of following orders." Tether continued. "Did something change?"

"That was never what was to be done." With only two steps, he walked over to one of the oversize bookshelves that lined each and every wall of the large room. They were packed to the brim with stories and laws; he had read every one of them more times than he could count. The entire room was as if it were a museum. Artifacts and maps, statues and carvings; this was where the Goblin King came for silence. This was where he felt at peace.

He pulled a little red book off of the middle shelf and tossed it to his adviser. "What is this? We cannot play games, Jareth! We've got very little time to handle this situation and-"

"There is nothing to be handled." The king of the goblin's face was stone; ignoring the use of his name without a title. "...She was always to be left in the Aboveground. I was to make no attempt to bring her back."

"That is preposterous!" Pudgy, blue fingers flicked through the old, leather-bound book. "You had told me-"

"If it looked as if I were not doing anything, then it would appear as though I would have wanted nothing to do with my station."

The goblin put the book down. "...that is not true, is it? You still wish for the crown, don't you?"

"Don't be daft." Jareth took the book into his own hands and easily turned to a page towards the middle. It happened to be a page that had been turned to many times before. His gloved fingers ran along the outside edge. "The girl that lies in the infirmary...the champion...did not want to stay here. When she solved my labyrinth, she severed everything to do with our world-at least, what she knew."

His eyes danced over the words he had read so many times before. He had wished that they were false. The book had been written only as a device for her to enter the world. Now, it had turned into a curse. "I have no power over her, Tether. I had no say as to whether she entered this world again or not."

"But she is here! She wished!" The round goblin stood and pointed to the book. "What is between those covers are merely words! Obviously, they are not true; they've no power. You brought her here."

Turning the pages yet again, Jareth smiled. "I did no such thing. In fact, I had been diligently working writing to my successor about the Kingdom and its inhabitants this past few days." The blue brow before him furrowed. "The storm, the goblins-everything..." The Goblin King, with mischief in his eyes leaned down to his adviser's height and squeezed his soft chin as he again placed the book in his hands. "She did that herself."

* * *

 _"...the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl, and he had given her certain powers."_

* * *

The last thing Sarah Williams remembered was pain. Her hand moved slowly up to her forehead as she began to regain consciousness. A groan moved from her chest only to pass her lips. She refused to open her eyes. What had she had to drink? Her stomach suddenly flipped and nausea forced her to sit up abruptly and lean over to the side; ridding her body of what she had to eat the night before.

She groaned again as she fell back down; her hand on her forehead once more. She could have sworn that was where the pain had been. Either way, she was going to kill Desmond for allowing her to have felt anything at all. He had always been so good about making certain she was properly hydrated. Removing her hand from where the pain should have been, she reached out to her nightstand for her phone.

Her eyebrows came together as her hand touched something round and fuzzy. Should she dare open her eyes? The answer could be found in what time it was and if the sun was bright or if it were still dark. Blinking rapidly, Sarah tried to adjust to the warm yellow light filling the orange-tinged room. This was not her room. Her heart began to race as she sat up slowly. She gulped as her eyes followed her arm and she saw what her hand had been, and still was, touching. Underneath her palm sat a small, tanned, wart covered woman with a large, angular, pointed nose. No...not woman… "Goblin!" Sarah Williams flew from the bed she had unknowingly been placed in. She grabbed the nearest thing she could find, a broom, and aimed it at the creature. "Stay away!"

The goblin woman only smiled and walked around the bed to pick up the blankets. 'Is she tidying up the room?' Sarah thought. Why wasn't she attacking? Why wasn't she calling others? "He-Hello?" Sarah's throat was dry. She wasn't quite sure if this was due to the drinking or due to the fear. Either way, the goblin woman turned and smiled at her again. Obviously, she could hear and understand her. With that innocent look, Sarah instantly felt ashamed. This creature didn't mean any harm. She wasn't a part of a large army...

"Look, I don't know what you are doing here or where _here_ is, exactly," Though, she had a fairly good idea. "but I think I am ready to go home." Sarah put the broom down. "Thank you so much for your hospitality and-" The goblin woman took her tiny steps toward Sarah and placed little fingers to her own forehead. "What? Oh...Yes. Yes my head feels fine, thank you." In fact, her head felt fantastic. She would have thought she would be dealing with the hangover of a lifetime. Instead she was dealing with confusion and fear. The pain she had thought she had felt earlier was now completely gone. Perhaps it was imagined? Then again, in this place, it could have been a dream.

"She is mute." Sarah stood straight and her hand gripped the broom handle tightly as a familiar voice filled the space. The goblin woman smiled and bowed, then went back to work finishing tiding up the blankets that remained scattered about the floor before leaving the room. "Thank you Zeal." Sarah dare not face him.

She heard each step he made and her heart beat faster with every click-click-click. Finally, they stopped. She could feel the warm presence behind her. "You are quite exhausting Miss Williams." He took the broom from her hands and Sarah turned around slowly; emerald eyes meeting those she had never forgotten.


	4. Travel

**_I_ _do not own "Labyrinth" or it's wonderful characters._**

* * *

Sarah's breaths were shallow. Her chest rose and fell almost as quickly as her mind raced to piece things together. 'This is a dream.' She told herself. It accounted for the lack of pain in her head, but not for the nausea that still plagued her. '—or a nightmare.' She took a step back, as if the 'man' before her were a venomous snake that was poised to strike. "You have no power over me." Her voice weak, it traveled between them as if only a memory of the last words she had spoken to him. She wasn't sure why she said it, but it fell from her lips so easily.

Jareth tilted his head, brow raised. He went to step forward and shorten the distance she had placed between them, but froze. The girl that had miraculously found her way back to the castle beyond the goblin city had instantly vanished. He looked around as if she would be hiding behind a curtain or a bedside table. Nothing. A curse rang out through the empty room as the Goblin King threw the broom onto the floor. He knew why she was gone and he knew what that would mean. Another new plan."Zeal!"

The mute nurse came back in, a smile still on her wart-covered features. She had been placing old sheets in the laundry just before."Zeal, tell Tether that I will return shortly. I've suddenly been called away." With that, Jareth too was gone. The nurse sighed and went about her business; gathering up the broom and sweeping stone floor.

* * *

Sarah leaned over her toilet, her hands curled around the edges for strength. She couldn't remember how she gotten back to her apartment or why she now found herself in her restroom, but she was grateful. She wretched and fell to the cool, tiled floor. "What is happening to me?" Was this the drinking? The excitement? Her hand reached for her head; still no pain. Her brow furrowed as she tried to make sense of it all...as she tried to make sense of _him._

Her concentrated gaze at nothing in-particular was disrupted by a banging on her front door. Her head snapped up and she stood as quickly as she could while still trying to retain whatever was left in her stomach; if anything. Her steps were small and her arm wrapped around her midsection as she shuffled to the foyer of her apartment. Unlocking the deadbolt and bottom latch before gently pulling open the cheap, wooden door, she was bombarded not only the bright sunlight that her shades had thankfully been hiding until this point, but also by a very upset Desmond.

"Sarah!" He pulled her into a hug before violently pushing her back, still holding her shoulders in his hands. "Sarah, where have you been? Why haven't you answered my texts? My calls?" He moved his grip and followed the edges of her neck, her face and her hair; checking every inch of her.

"I'm fine, Dez. I promise." She smiled a weak, but encouraging smile.

Finally releasing her, Desmond's arms crossed his chest. It was like confronting her step-mother all over again. It hadn't happened often in her later teen years, but every so once and awhile she would stay out late for some reason or another—mainly reading in the park, but Karin would assume the worst. Boys? Drugs? She had heard the lectures for them all. Sarah would always be greeted with the same, disappointed scowl and prepared herself for a long 'conversation.' She would be reminded that she was old enough to know better.

"How did you get home? One moment you were in the ladies and then next—Poof! Gone! I thought you had been kidnapped."

She shrugged, not in the mood for a lecture. "I didn't."

"But you could have!" He rolled his eyes and stepped further into her apartment, falling onto the flower embroidered sofa; a thrift store find as most items in her modest home were. "I didn't sleep a wink last night, worrying about you." Sarah began to close the door, her attention on her friend, but it didn't shut. She turned her head to see a hand at eye level holding it open. Still on edge, she peered around to see Alfred standing on the other side with that devilishly handsome smile. If she was feeling better, she may have teased him a bit. Instead, she swung open what remained closed and started walking to the sofa; plopping down. "If there is anyone left outside behind you Alfie, they can come in too. I'm apparently receiving guests. No need to lock the door."

Desmond patted the seat next to him, but Alfred remained standing. "I'm happy to see that you're alright, Sarah."

"Of course I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be alright?"

The two looked to each other and then back to her. "There was the storm…you vanished. They had said the sink was destroyed- I already explained to you that anything could have happened. Obviously we began to think the worst. Police were involved." Desmond had stopped being angry and now was full of concern. "Well. Were. We called and they told us to wait '24 hours.'"

"I'm a strong girl. I've faced worse than anything found in a pub restroom."

Her friend shifted uncomfortably. "Sarah, I think maybe you've been a little stressed lately. You're not thinking straight. Now that your book is being published and you know, your dreams are all coming true," He smiled to try and lighten the mood. "Perhaps it would be best for you to take some time off."

Dreams? Sarah groaned at the word. If what she had witnessed not too long before was only a dream, she wanted nothing more to do with them. However, she herself had the thought of a vacation cross her mind the night before. With a roll of her eyes, she sank further into the couch. "There is still so much I have to do before the book is officially completed." She then started to stand, but felt as if a weight was on her shoulders. A sigh left her lips as she surrendered to her body. There were still so many questions as to why she felt the way that she did and why she had that strange 'dream' of the little goblin and-

"It can wait. Just a weekend. Go somewhere for yourself." Desmond shifted closer and held her; his head on her shoulder. "Maybe you'll have a bit of inspiration to help you tie up the unfinished pieces of your novel."

"You don't trust me getting home from a pub by myself, how are you going to trust me on vacation?" She smiled as best as she could.

"Darling, I said for yourself, not _by_ yourself." He grinned. "Name the time and I will be there. I know I have some PTO that needs to be used up and Alfie has a break coming up soon. It will be fun!"

Alfred nodded and looked at his watch. "Speaking of..." He went and gave Desmond a kiss. "I have to be on set in twenty minutes. Can I call you?"

With a sigh, Desmond stood. "No need. Now that I know Miss Sarah is all well, I suppose I should leave too. Someone needs to tell the police you're not dead in a ditch. But know that I'm serious about that vacation." He kissed the top of her brunette hair. "Stay in bed today. You look terrible."

"Thank you, Dez. That's exactly what I wanted to hear." She pushed him slightly, telling him to go.

"I'm happy you are well, Sarah." Alfred added on their way out. With that, the door closed and she sighed with relief. She needed a toothbrush and a shower. Then, she could finally sleep.

* * *

"But you say she is safe?" Jareth paced the small confines of the "trailer," though it was done up as well as any mortal mansion. There were snacks upon snacks, a wardrobe that would make any human jealous and the place reeked of finery. Barron had told him it was due to his importance; that he was meant to be kept "happy." It all seemed a little too opulent for a General; though the Fae did love the finer things no matter their rank.

"As safe as she can be." Barron's hands worked quickly as he put a layer of foundation on his cheeks.

"And you said she was still ill?"

"An effect of her transportation. Nothing more."

The girl had powers she had no idea how to use. The Goblin King sat down on one of the plush chairs. "If only she knew how to control it, I would not be plagued by such worry." A knock came at the trailer door.

"15 minutes Mr. Richards." The voice beyond the fiberglass wall called out.

"Thank you." The man now placing on eye-liner replied.

"Alfred Richards." Jareth rolled his eyes. "Did you truly need such a grandiose name?"

"As gorgeous as I am? I actually think I could have done better." Barron, or Alfred as he was called by mortals, stood and grabbed one of the few leather jackets hanging by the entry way. "So what would you like me to do? Her friend suggested a weekend away. I would be happy to supervise if needed."

"Perhaps I should do so myself." Jareth stood and went to the mirror. He was dressed simply; a grey peasants shirt and black trousers.

"What are you suggesting?"

A crystal appeared in his hand. He twirled it once and then twice, his gaze placed on it fully before blowing on it softly. He then returned his attention to the mirror.

"A glamour?" Barron said. "All of this? For someone you do not even wish to return to the Underground?"

"That was before." He stood up right. His Fae clothes had been replaced with that of a modern mortal. The suit was unpretentious; gray with a black undershirt. His hair was short and sophisticated. He may not be known as a King in the Aboveground, but he certainly looked classically regal. "She has unlocked her powers and she does not know how to use them."

"It could have been an isolated incident."

"Once is isolated. Twice...someone in the Court is sure to have picked up on the signature."

"You do not know for sure."

"It is Titania. With her minions all around—I am _certain_."

"Are you certain you can get close?"

"You're her friend and I am a friend of yours. That is as close as I need to be." Jareth placed his attention back on the mirror, looking over the effects of his glamour. One thing was certain and it was the one thing that tore the Goblin King apart. Sarah Williams would indeed return to the Underground. _She_ would need to, but not for him as he had always hoped.

* * *

 ** _Thank you all for taking the time to favorite/review! It means the world to me!_**


	5. Tremble

**I do not own Labyrinth or its wonderful characters!**

* * *

Sarah stared blankly into the mirror of her vanity. From the time her friends left until roughly an hour before now, she had been lying in bed. She couldn't sleep and she certainly couldn't eat. Her body felt as if it were thirty pounds heavier and her stomach still had a tendency to turn. She had thought that maybe she looked as different as she felt. She was studying her features, looking for- _anything_. Her brow furrowed and she looked away from her reflection for a brief moment. "There's something-" She let her eyes wander around her.

Her room was the most decorated of those in her home. There were tapestries she had hung up that were of suns and moons covering three of the four walls; waist-high bookshelves lined the perimeter and her vanity sat in the furthest corner from the doorway. "There's something missing." The room had an "organized mess" feel to it. Everything had its place and yet that place seemed to be wherever had enough space. Biting her lower lip, she turned back to the mirror.

The past few hours had been difficult to say the least. From dreams of a place she tried so hard to forget and a voice and face that haunted her. She was coming to a nauseating realization that she may have had too many drinks the night before. However, something was off. Sarah stood and walked over to the window. While she didn't have a list that said all that she had in her room, she knew something was...gone. What was it? Her delicate fingers pulled down on a few of the blinds to look outside. The sky was dark and the rain fell like slow tears from a broken heart.

Sarah turned to her nightstand and sighed; her journal. Where it had usually had a home resting next to the lamp on the bedside table, it was now missing. Her heart began to race and she rushed to dig through drawers and the shelves of her bookcases. No. This was too much. She fell to the ground and ran her fingers through her long, mahogany hair. For years that book had been her sanctuary. It had been where she wrote her deepest, darkest secrets, wants and fears. It had been a coping mechanism she had learned from a therapist years before. Who would have taken it? Nothing else seemed to be missing. Everything remained in its hodgepodge place. Although, she _had_ told Alfred to leave the door unlocked. How stupid! Should someone have taken anything, it was her own doing.

All she wanted to do now was cry. She wanted to cry out of frustration and out of fear… but she couldn't. It wasn't that the tears had run dry, but that once again a storm had begun outside. What was it now? There were no porcelain objects she could fall on this time. There were no words uttered that would have called upon an imaginary being. Instead, Sarah Williams looked on as the lightening flashed behind the closed blinds and thunder shook the windows.

Within the next moment, another flash lit up the room and she felt something on her hand. She pulled her arm back and immediately looked down at what had touched her. Her heart dropped and her voice failed as she tried to let out a shriek. She ended up looking down, open mouthed, at a small, brown creature with orange eyes and a large-mustache? He was too furry to really know for sure. Within his clawed grasp, he held the journal she had only recently noticed was missing.

"Yous dropped dis." It spoke. It spoke! 'Of course it speaks.' She thought to herself. 'Hoggle spoke. Sir Didymus spoke and-'

"Ludo." Her voice was rough as for the first time since her initial return, dots were re-aligning. It hadn't been a dream. She must have gone to the castle beyond the Goblin City and come back. She must have seen the Goblin King and her head! Her head must have been healed by his magic! No, he is not so kind. But the goblin that was there, the one that said nothing, she may have been a healer.

"I's not Ludo! I's Tremble." He was quite proud of his name and shimmied a bit out of happiness.

"Tremble." His name fell past her lips softly as she still tried to find the strength to speak. Her arms were shaking as information she had pressed down, thoughts she had deemed 'silly' and memories she had thought 'childish' were brought back to the surface. All of those trips to the doctor and all of that time spent repressing her dreams, it was all pointless. Sarah closed her eyes tightly as a roll of thunder caused the windows to shake again. She began to rock back and forth, her journal gripped tightly in her arms. She focused on the sound of the rain crashing into the cheap siding wrapping itself around her building. It was too much. It was far too much to process within twenty-four hours. Again, she tried to tell herself she was dreaming. _Again_ , she tried to correct what she was told was "imaginary."

The storm outside seemed to grow stronger as her mind fought against what she was told and reminded her what she had seen. She refused to hear the laughing and the slamming of cabinets coming from her kitchen. She didn't want to open her eyes because she new she would see those orange ones staring back at her; waiting for a "thank you." More importantly, she didn't want to find that she had welcomed a certain "King" into her home without sending him an express invitation. She wished it all to stop. She wanted the banging and the wind and the rain and those orange eyes to STOP.

And they did.

All Sarah was left with was the sound of her heavy breathing and the sound of her back hitting the bed frame behind her as she continued to rock back and forth. Was it safe? Was everything normal? There was no rush and she took her time. She didn't want to open her eyes until she was certain she was alone. The grip on her journal eased as Sarah stopped her rocking. It was time to now rationalize.

'I fell out of bed.' She told herself. 'I was trying to grab my journal from the bedside table where it was and always has been and I fell. This was all a dream.' With that, her eyes finally opened. The room was empty; as a room should be when living alone. Everything was where it had been placed and the journal was still firmly in her grasp. If there was one thing that was certain, it was that she did not want to be alone tonight.

She stood and put the journal back down onto her nightstand and rushed to her closet. Quickly, she threw together a night bag and raced to the door. Her face was lit up by the glow of her phone. She needed to not be here; not be by herself. Desmond was already worried for her; he would be the one to keep her company. With a desperate tap, she sent the message telling him she was on her way.

* * *

"Hello gorgeous." Desmond gave Sarah a large hug, smoothing down her long tresses. "Are you okay? What's going on?" His voice was only that of concern. Sarah removed herself from his hold and entered his large, loft apartment. Everything was done with a modern eye and the far wall was made of windows from floor to ceiling.

Sarah had always thought Desmond's home was too loud for having such little furniture, but that was the price to pay for living in a high-rise and a bank account that won't quit. Well, at least it was a slightly larger account than her own. She followed him into his apartment and fell onto the couch. "I'm going crazy." It was plain, it was simple and it was too the point. "I don't really want to say much more about it."

"But perhaps you should." He sat down next to Sarah and placed a hand on top of hers. She quickly pulled hers away. It wasn't that she didn't wish to be touched, but that it was all too familiar. He narrowed his eyes and sighed. "Well, if you're not going to say anything, why come over at all?"

"Because I need you." The tears that had escaped her before now fell hot down her cheek. "Desmond, I feel like everything I do is being watched. I feel like all that I am or that I have ever done is part of some _game._ "

His snippy attitude, in part due to the hour, quickly reined itself in as he brought her back to his chest. "Oh honey, no. We all feel that way sometimes. Darling, is this because of the rewrites?" She rolled her eyes, but remained silent. What if it was? That is quite a bit of stress. Deadlines were never her strong suit, but she always finished just in time. But these were NEW stresses. They wouldn't have had time to burrow inside of her and blossom into pure paranoia this quickly. No. This was as if she had unlocked Pandora's box and it released all of her fears and worries.

"I don't want to be alone, okay?" She nuzzled into him and closed her eyes. "I just want today to be over with." And with that, it was. He rocked her slowly and in time, Desmond carried a sleeping Sarah into his guest room and pulled the covers around her. He kissed her on the forehead and quietly exited the space; closing the frosted glass door softly. He quickly had to calm himself as two large arms wrapped around his waist which caused him to jump. He turned around and smacked the owner of the tight grip.

"I'm trying to be quiet." He said in an annoyed whisper. "What if you had been a murderer.

"Then you gave a murderer your keys." Alfred grinned. He then kissed Desmond hotly before the smaller man pulled away.

"How was filming?" Desmond grabbed his boyfriend's hand and pulled him back into the living room, only to stop dead in his tracks. He smiled a fake smile as he looked the new gentleman that stood in the entryway up and down. "And who is this?" The tall, thin, blonde haired man was looking over some Warhol prints that hung on one of the few walls that weren't completely made of glass. He spun around as he noticed it was his presence that was in question.

"That is one of my producers; Jay." Alfred placed his chin on Desmond's shoulder and wrapped his arms around him again. "Jay, this is Desmond."

Jareth, or "Jay" smiled and nodded in the direction of the two men. "It is a pleasure. Might I add that this is a lovely home."

"Jay? Just 'Jay?'" Desmond acted as if he had heard nothing else. In truth, he really hadn't. It wasn't that he didn't want to thank him for the compliment, because he took great pride in his home, but that this was a strange man who rode all the way home late at night with his now far too lovey boyfriend. "Like Cher?"

"I suppose." In truth Jareth wasn't quite certain who this "Cher" was. He didn't spend too much of his time in the Abovegound, but he knew enough to get by. He knew he liked the music and he knew he liked the art. If he was ever asked who it was done by or who sang a piece, it wasn't worth his time. There was too much to do in the Underground. Ruling was time consuming. Now that he had to babysit Miss Sarah Williams, his entire process would be turned on its head. That is...should he remain in his throne.

"Would you excuse us for a moment?" Desmond smiled another fake smile and dragged Alfred into the back room, which Jareth had guessed was his own. No doubt the two were arguing about one thing or another; most probably him. He had seen the fire in the younger man's eyes the moment he laid eyes on him. It would be a few moments before they joined him in the common area once more. That now left the Goblin King alone.

He looked towards the wall made of windows. Perhaps he should add one of these in his castle. It would certainly lighten the place up. However, goblins can be rather destructive. On second thought, that wasn't as good of an idea as originally thought. He looked up at the moon or lack there of; a New Moon was the start of new beginnings. He groaned at the thought. In roughly two weeks he would no longer be Goblin King. Within that time, he needed Sarah back in the Underground if only for a few days. He needed to redirect her magic. He had to either teach her how to control it or hinder it somehow. His gaze then landed on his own reflection. It wasn't much of a plan, but it was certainly better than anything Tether could come up with. His adviser's one goal was to send her to the court.

The Goblin King looked himself over. It wouldn't be so bad being banished. Being a mortal didn't seem so difficult. Barron or _Alfred_ seemed to know how to do so quite easily. But-Sarah. Titania would drain her. She would certainly kill her out of spite. If the girl didn't have a teacher and if she didn't return to the source of that which was now unleashed within her…

Jareth grew rigid. He moved his gaze from his reflection and down to the floor. There was something in the air. Closing his eyes, he took in a deep breath. The sensation around him was a light buzz of electricity. It was as if a low hum was reverberating through his bones. The smell of honey and mist were faint, but present. His eyes opened and he lifted his hand, a crystal ball filling his palm. He spun in around his fingertips and wrist only once before placing it onto the hardwood floor. He watched as it rolled easily from plank to plank and followed it. He made certain his steps made no sound. The voices of Alfred and Desmond were faint, but loud enough that should he have miscalculated a step and a creak were to cry out into the rather quiet apartment, it would have gone unnoticed.

The crystal moved swiftly and went down the hall where the bedrooms were placed. It stopped at the door just before where the two in love where having a quarrel and vanished in a puff of shimmery smoke. The humming felt harder and the smell was stronger. He lifted his hand to the door and felt the urge or push it open. Behind the pane of frosted glass he was certain was Sarah Williams. The energy was purely that from his home; his Labyrinth. Much like its source, it was strong and powerful and completely untamed.

"May I help you?" Jareth had been so enraptured with the thought of being so close to the girl that had vanished before him, he hadn't noticed the end of the argument. He also hadn't noticed the master bedroom door open or the warning throat clearing of Alfred.

"Excuse me." Jareth removed his hand from the door. "I was simply looking for the water closet."

Desmond raised one of his eyebrows and groaned. "You passed it on the way in. Its by the entry way."

"Do forgive me." With that, he turned and went back into the living area and into the washroom. In his hand, another crystal materialized. He whispered softly and told it what he wished to see. There she was, sleeping soundly in a room so surprisingly close to him. A soft smile graced his still rather pointed features, but it only lasted a moment. He squinted as he brought the orb closer. Next to her was a brown goblin with what appeared to be a mustache. It too was asleep with its mouth wide open. It did not take long for his smile to return.

"If only I had a bit more time to be with you, precious...you would have made an excellent Queen."

* * *

 _Thank you again so much for the reviews! They mean the world to me! Keep 'em coming! I'm so happy that you all seem to be enjoying it.  
This is one of the first stories that I've really, really enjoyed writing. I'm really hoping this is making sense as it goes along. If there needs to be any clarification, please don't hesitate to PM me and I will answer it for you as well as adjust the chapter(s) to help other readers. I also hope to be updating more frequently! You all are amazing! Thank you! _


	6. Ornate

I do not own _Labyrinth_ or any of its wonderful characters

* * *

"How thoughtful of you to join us, your Majesty!" Tether waddled into the Goblin King's study. His trousers still a curse upon his rounded belly and continuously needing to be pulled up. In his gnarled hands was a small, ornate, wooden box. The portly goblin truly disliked being sent on ridiculous errands. He was an adviser! He was there to guarantee that the Goblin King was always to be in the right frame of mind. How could he do so when he was off at market or delivering mundane correspondence?

The Goblin King, still wearing his glamour, turned swiftly from the window overlooking his kingdom. "Wonderful." This was a bit of a shock to Tether as he had anticipated his monarch's look to be a little less-mortal. While over all Jareth did not wear even half of the finery his kind was known for lest he need to, this suited ensemble was grotesquely plain. The distaste on the advisers blue face said as much. Jareth didn't notice. In fact, all that his focus on now was the small box he swiftly took from the goblin.

Tether rolled his eyes once his hands were empty and pulled up his pants. "I don't quite understand why you needed me to go get one for you." He stepped over to Jareth's desk and fiddled with a few of the papers he had been placing there; waiting for the King's return so that he may look them over. "Aren't you able to create one yourself?"

"Yes and no." Jareth dare not open it. While he wished to look inside and make certain it contained what he needed, he simply couldn't. What he was going to do was dangerous. Not only for Sarah but for himself as well. As he had laid on a bed he had conjured in Barron's Aboveground home, after visiting Sarah's friend and Barron's partner, an idea had crossed his mind. "Tether, you are very aware of the circumstances that I find myself, are you not?" Jareth leaned against one of large, towering bookshelves and let his fingers caress the twisted wooden vines that decorated the box in his cool hands.

"I should hope so." Again, the goblin pulled up his pants. While it would be rather simple to conjure a belt for the poor fool, there was a part of Jareth that enjoyed this particular brand of self-inflicted torture his adviser had placed upon himself. "You must get the mortal girl and hand her to the court. For some ridiculous reason you refuse to. So now you have that damned thing in your hand to what? Drug her? Hide her? She isn't dim-witted, your majesty. If she remembers anything of this place, she will remember _that._ "

Jareth growled low and pushed off from the shelves; striding across the room to his desk. He dropped the box onto the piles of papers and began shuffling through the stacks. "Should she take one bite, all of these problems will be solved."

"From a peach? Your majesty, they can do quite a bit, but they are not a cure all. The court will still have her as their own, especially after eating _more_ Fae food!"

"Will they?" Jareth went to the shelves again and began rummaging through them. He was hunting and if he were quite honest with himself, he wasn't certain as to what. "When she appeared here, at least she was safe. I had thought she depleted what she had been given long ago, but I was wrong. The moment she returned to the Aboveground of her own accord, I knew something was-wrong. With that amount of undocumented travel between the realms I am quite certain that the court is watching the Goblin City intently. Should she appear again, I will not have the chance to stop them. I will not be able to bind her gifts or teach her or..."

Tether groaned and fell into a nearby chair. "And this can be solved with a peach? A sleeping aide? One you had me travel to the edge of the goblin kingdom for?" The word 'lazy' now came to mind when he thought of his king, but he dare not say it out loud. He most certainly would keep his mouth shut while seeing His Majesty in such a state.

"Yes!" Jareth pulled down a book and flipped from cover to cover. "No!" He tossed it aside just as quickly as he found it with a curse. He placed one hand on his hip and the other through his shortened hair. This would be so much easier if he knew precisely what he was looking for. He pulled the hand from his waist up and looked at the watch wrapped around his wrist. He still had a bit of time left to figure it out before dawn in the Aboveground. "Tether, fetch me some tea." He shooed the goblin out of the seat he had fallen in.

"Wouldn't you much rather have one of the others do so for you? I would hate to miss anything you may need my council on." Tether pulled his pants up with a bit of anger behind the movement, but remained compassionate. Jareth gave the small blue creature a look and Tether huffed before waddling out of the room. "Why even have so many goblins on staff? Pointless." He grumbled as he closed the door behind him.

Finally, Jareth the Goblin King, was alone with his thoughts. He sat, only to lean forward in his chair and cradle his forehead in his hands; letting out a long sigh. What was he looking for? He knew the dangers. Should Sarah be caught having eaten fruit of the Fae again, she would forever be Titania's and the courts. The original bite had been so long before- but this would be fresh. There would be witnesses to the magic that was needed. There were eyes all around that would be watching and waiting for the Goblin King to slip up. If he didn't give her the peach, Sarah would surly die. With a growl he stood and began to pace.

The magic of the Labyrinth would consume her. If not her connection, then the High Queen would happily end her suffering. She needed guidance and she needed it quickly. Something had triggered her acceptance of the gifts that now came to life within her. Perhaps…Jareth's brow furrowed as he crossed the room to a darkened corner. He pulled out a large, purple bound book and brushed off the dust that had accumulated. In bright, gold calligraphy was the word "matrimony" elegantly pressed into leather. _This_ was what he had been looking for. He took it back to his seat and began to flip through the pages.

Should Sarah take a bite of the peach, this would allow him to build a bond. This would create a sustainable bridge to control what she had building within her until she was ready. However, it would also require her eating more of the food of the Fae. Within this dream-like realm, he would need to keep her calm. He would have to make certain she said her right words. Should she evade him as she had done the last time…she would be gone. Within their union, Titania would not truly be able to touch Sarah nor himself. Jareth would then be the ruling leader over her. While he was certain the High Queen would fight for the mortal girl, there would far more hoops for her to jump through.

At least it would buy him and Sarah time.

"The kitchens didn't have your usual tea sire, but I chose a nice minty flavor the cook had on-" The blue fellow with a piping hot kettle set on a sterling silver tray found his gaze falling to the book in his king's lap. "What is that?" Worry was painted on his features as if Rembrandt himself had taken the time to artfully stroke each line.

Jareth was nose deep in a passage of the legality issues of a dream wedding, but was able to quirk a brow. His fingers traced the corner of the next page, itching to turn it. "Just place the tray on the desk, thank you." His foot bounced up and down as he let his gaze wander from word to word. " _Should the dream be broken, any and all moments before hand become null and void._ " His words were soft as he read to himself.

"That is what the peach is for?!" Tremble slammed the tray upon his desk. "A marriage?!"

Jareth groaned and dropped the book, keeping on finger in place. "As if it is any of your concern?"

"Well I should certainly thinks so!" He waddled over this his king and pulled up his pants yet again. So much for remaining silent. "Firstly, a wedding of a King should be filled with pomp and circumstance! You should get the blessings of the High King and Queen as well as invite all foreign dignitaries and the royal family within the realm. Secondly, she is a _mortal_! As soon as she learns the dos and don'ts of our culture, she will be dead! That is to say, should you not be overthrown by your peoples for such a mockery of your station." His face now matched the cover of the book as he grew livid. "You have a death wish! You refuse to bring the girl here, then she shows an ounce of magic and suddenly you need to save her and now you need to MARRY her. Would it not be simpler, majesty, to go live out your days on a farm? Have someone else rule in your stead? Was that not your original intention?"

Jareth put the book fully down on the table beside him. He shifted his position and let his glamour fade, resulting in him wearing his fierce, black armor. The Goblin King was not going into battle, but he needed to pull rank over the insubordinate creature he ruled over. "Now, now, Tether. It is as if you do not trust me." He stood and loomed over the goblin.

"It's not that I don't trust you, sire, but its more-should you trust yourself?" He was not wavering.

The Goblin King cocked his head and crossed his arms over his chest. "You don't think I trust myself?"

"Not at all, sire." He raised his chin. "You are acting on passion and feeling….perhaps you should think of those whom are relying on you."

" _Sarah_ is relying on me."

"But your people!"

"My **subjects**!"

Tether sighed and let his figure fall into a small slump. "If your love for a mortal is more important to you than your 'subjects,' then so be it. I cannot stand by and let it happen." Pudgy, gnarled fingers pulled a pin from his shirt that showed his standing as royal adviser and dropped it to the floor. "Consider this my resignation."

"You cannot resign. I forbid it." Jareth was astonished; startled even, but didn't let it show. He did not know that this meant so much to the small thing before him.

"Then lock me away." He looked back up at the Fae in front of him. "I suppose that is something you and I have in common. You are willing to go to prison and losing everything for something you love… why can't I? I adore this job, but it is not being done correctly. I cannot advise you, just as you cannot turn the girl in."

The Goblin King remained silent; a statue in fearsome clothing. It was a silence filled with recognition and disapproval. Tether truly had nothing more to say, so he didn't. One final time, he pulled up his trousers and walked slowly out of the King's study. Jareth was now confronted with what he was actually losing should he continue down this path. His mismatched eyes moved to the small, ornate wooden box that sat on his desk next to the steaming tea. In that box was a future.

Should he move forward with his plan, the goblins and Fae that reside in his city would not be happy with a mortal queen...but was she truly mortal? He could feel the magic pulse through her. It was more than he had ever gifted her. It had grown into something of its own; something tangible. It wouldn't be until he was able to properly spend time with her that he could see what exactly Sarah was, but for now, she was plainly human with a light that would sooner fade than last forever.

Not only was Sarah's mortality at question, but that of Titania waging war with his kingdom. His army was strong, but he did not wish to use it unless absolutely necessary. This would also serve to push his people's feelings southward, but there had to be a way. He fell back into his chair. The armor that had encapsulated him disappeared upon his descent into the plush cushion. It was replaced with his everyday attire of poets shirt and tight pants.

He picked up the purple book once again and began flipping through it. All Sarah needed to do was say yes. It was simple. It was clean. Jareth sighed and closed his eyes. His head rested neatly on the back of the chair and he could have sworn he had fallen asleep.

He did not wish to think of the trouble that would happen should she say no.

* * *

! Thank you so much for reading and I will post as soon as possible!


	7. Amethyst

_I do not own any of the lovely Labyrinth characters._

* * *

"You're sure Ireland is the best place?" Sarah brushed a piece of her disheveled hair behind her ear. Her entire being felt out of place the last few days. She had spent the last two nights with Dez and each one was filled with plotting and planning. Yes, he had mentioned a trip before, but now it was actually a reality.

"Think of it as a congratulatory gift!" He said as he pulled two boarding passes out of the printer. "You're finally published!" It seemed as if he was trying to convince himself more than Sarah. While the two had been coming up with options on where to go, their final solution hadn't been their own idea.

"That, and it just so happens I'm having a mental breakdown." She shrugged, pulling her legs up to her chin. Desmond's sweater wrapped around her to hold her close in a much needed embrace. Dez stood and headed to the kitchen; placing the pieces of paper into his briefcase. "Yes, but a very _small_ breakdown." He then went over to his wine cooler and pulled out a chardonnay; pouring two glasses.

Sarah shifted in her seat as he put the chilled glass into her delicate hand. "Isn't Alfie joining us tonight? He is the one who paid for it all. Well, his producer anyway."

He rolled his eyes and sat on the armrest. "I'm surprised he hasn't been hounding me to make sure we received his email. Of course he is coming." He took a giant swig. "You know, I don't often get jealous, but for some reason that guy gives me a bad feeling." She perked her eyebrows in curiosity. There really wasn't all that much drama between the two lovers, so anything was better than nothing. It should be noted that Sarah wasn't one for gossip, but this seemed interesting and she wanted more. She told herself that it was to help her not focus on her own.

"Look, if some suave guy came into play saying he is a 'producer,' even though you could have _sworn_ you knew all the very important people in your boyfriend's life... not to mention he is dropping some mad cash on this trip for people he doesn't even know... wouldn't you think that's just fishy?" Another deep swig from what became a quickly empty glass.

Dez stood and walked back to the kitchen; returning with the bottle. He topped both of them off.

"It's nice not to worry about the money though." She stated.

"Right. However, I know you. I know you want calm and cool. Like, maybe some place closer like... Niagra Falls or whatever; a little bed and breakfast. This guy has us staying at some five-star castle hotel."

Sarah choked a little on her wine and laughed. "A castle?"

Dez nodded and grabbed his phone from his pocket, pulling up the Dromoland Castle Hotel. He flipped through picture after picture that past guests had taken. With an exaggerated shrug, Sarah leaned back. "I mean, it's quaint." She smiled for the first time in days.

"If I'm honest with you." He swirled the remainder of his glass and studied it. "I kind of regret telling Alfie about us wanting to go on a trip. If I had kept it quiet, it would have been something special, but then he kind of… ran with it once Mr. Money-bags was involved. I didn't realize he was so goal oriented."

Sarah reached over and touched his leg. "It will be fun." As Desmond went to speak, the brass lock turned and the door creaked open. Standing in the doorway? None other than the Greek God himself.

"Speak of the devil." Desmond stood and crossed to him. The two embraced and quickly released. Things seemed different somehow. Sarah thought it might be the kind of week she was having. So much excitement tends to lend itself to feeling a little out of sorts. These two though...

Alfie nodded to Sarah as the door closed behind him. The gloved hand that turned the lock above the handle belonged to Jay. It seems he had entered sometime between the awkward hug and Alfred noticing her. Everything about this producer seemed to scream reserved sensuality. Sarah turned her gaze directly to her wine while Dez crossed his arms across his chest; glaring at the producer.

"I hope we're not interrupting." Jay glanced at Sarah, but made certain not to gain too much notice for it. "Alfred wanted to make sure you are both prepared for our trip in the morning."

"Huh. Alfred never really seems to care about what's going on. He has always seemed more 'go with the flow' to me." This wasn't true. Each word was forced through a fine mesh of jealousy. Dez placed his glass to his pursed lips and turned to head back to the kitchen. "Luckily for you, we were just discussing our little adventure."

"Oh?" Alfred seemed excited. From the moment the plan was hatched, he had been nervous Desmond wouldn't go for it. It was too extravagant. Due to the fact he was a dillignat friend and had tossed around the idea of Sarah needing a vacation, it was actually quite simple. The main difficulty was actually who had paid for it all. Not the financing, but a stranger paying seemed to cause some trouble.

Desmond didn't look away from his goal of something more to drink. "Wouldn't it be easier to stay a little closer to home? Traveling so far seems-"

"It would be great for Alfred's image." Jay placed his hands in his checkered grey suit pockets and rocked a little on his heels. "There is a large modeling campaign that will place him as a top choice for more campaigns to come; an amazing opportunity for the show."

Desmond set a new bottle of chardonnay on the granite counter-top and angrily started to remove the cork. "But a 5-star hotel? Really?"

"Would you rather stay at a Motel 6, then?" He countered. It wasn't nerves that caused Jay to be so irritable and itching to move. It also wasn't anger; surprisingly.

He would glance at Sarah every so often. Her power had grown exponentially over the past few days. It vibrated his glamour enough to make it hard to concentrate. There was no doubt that Titania was pinpointing exactly where such energy was coming from. The night before, when this had become too much, he had placed several crystals in the apartment. Luckily she had chosen to stay where he had the most access without drawing too much attention.

These crystals would buy him time, but they were not a cure all. A cloaking device never was. Should any of Titania's pixies be running about close enough, they would certainly pick up on the energy and swoop in. Sarah's apartment was swarming with them and others. This was why, when she placed her glass down and spoke her next words, his heart nearly sank.

"I suppose I should go home and pack." Sarah stood and and was startled when Jay jerked his hands from his pockets.

"No!" Jareth was normally calm and collected given any circumstance; for instance in the courtroom when his world was turned upside down. Around Sarah at the moment, he was off his game. "No, it would waste too much time."

"Too much time?" She stretched, forgiving the random outburst. "We don't leave until like, ten tomorrow morning."

"Right...and you need sleep." Alfie removed himself away from standing next to Desmond and stepped a bit closer to Sarah. Her brow furrowed as she looked between the two men. Her eyes squinted and she glanced at her friend; now standing behind the man he loved. She felt more like a caged animal than someone being told to 'relax' should be.

"Excuse me!" Dez poked the muscular back in front of him. "Sarah can do whatever she wants! You're acting as if this fun trip is something of a prisoner's journey! This was our idea to begin with and you two are ruining it!"

Sarah's eyes closed and she motioned with her arms that she had had enough. "Look. I'm going home. This trip is important to you, Alfie and I could use a bit of castle time, but things between you two need to be straightened out before we leave." She motioned to the couple in the room. "And look, Jay, I'm not going to lie to you. I have a headache and am not in the mood for it." She grabbed her purse. "I don't think I like you." With that, she unlocked the door and left.

"Look what you did!" Desmond started to run for her, but stopped by a muscular hand. He turned and faced Alfred. "Oh no, you let go right no-" In his large palm was a pile of what looked to be sand. All it took was a soft blow from Barron to make the man he loved fall into a deep slumber. It was dreamless and one that many of his kind used as an aide after long battles. Tonight, it would be used to calm the person he loved.

Jareth looked to Barron as Desmond fell into his arms. It was Barron he saw, not Alfred; his glamour faded as soon they were alone. Both of them now their true selves.

"Barron, are you alright?" Jareth looked a little winded, but was finally starting to calm his being. That pure energy was gone, along with Sarah, but it had done quite a bit of damage to their own. The large fae nodded and carried Desmond over to the sofa.

"You should find her, before they do." He grabbed a blanket and placed it over the sleeping man. "I'll stay here."

"I don't think they would find any use hunting her at this point." Jareth could not shake feeling off after such a power drain. "They have her home invaded. They will wait."

Barron faced him. "I'm surprised your first act was not to ward her apartment." Was that judgement Jareth sensed?

"I did not expect her to leave his place. If there is one thing I know, it is her love for this man and how weak she is feeling. Being alone is not what I thought she would want."

"You thought wrong." Barron stood and looked over Desmond; feeling poorly for his chosen tactic.

With that, the King of the Goblins left; time was of the essence. He would worry for Barron later. While her ride home should not be of a concern if he knew his kind well; he needed to clear her home before she reached it. A quick search of a crystal and he had spotted her. It wasn't much longer and he was airborne. His wings beat steadily to keep up and then pass the girl in a yellow cab. So much energy was hard to miss, and that's what worried him most. Being so close to her had made the choice not to simply appear in her home an easy one. Choosing such a method would have left him more weakened than he needed to be.

Her energy was growing more familiar. Perhaps it was being so close. Maybe it was the fact that the past few days had been spent on nothing but Sarah; her well-being and becoming accustomed to the fact that the route he needed to take was the road where they would become one. Flying ahead as quickly as possible, the next sound he heard was that of his boot on concrete at the steps of her apartment. He looked up to see dark shadows dancing across her windows. No one but one familiar to the underground would see them as more than brief flickers of light; the hints of stars smiling back from above. Jareth knew better. Within a moment he was inside and all was silent.

The movement had ceased. "Come out you pieces of filth."

" _Filth._ " A voice so soft one would think it breakable, pieced the silence in a mocking tone. _"We are not filth."_

"Ah. A unity. Disgusting little vermin." Jareth pulled a crystal from his pocket and illuminated it. Small eyes shimmered back from hidden spaces. "I haven't seen one of you in some time."

 _"We are here for the girl. We have waited patiently."_ They said. Hints of tiny claws on wooden furniture danced through each word. _"We do the job you can not."_

His unimpressed demeanor was emphasized by his regalia. He tisked and shifted his stance. "I have two weeks left of mortal time to complete my task." Give or take. His plan was something of a one time wonder and should he fail… He didn't wish to think much of it.

 _"Our Queen cares not."_

"Your 'Queen' follows the King Oberon's orders. These are the same orders that have placed me in charge of collecting the girl. You will leave this place and leave Sarah Williams unharmed."

 _"We do not listen to a Goblin King."_ They hissed his title as if it were steam from a pot.

He sighed and pulled yet another crystal from the air and began to move it around his free hand. This was the reason why he had waited so long. An extermination was... _exhausting._

At that very moment, Sarah's back was turned to her apartment building. She had stepped outside of the taxi and was rummaging through her purse. Had she been paying attention, she would have noticed a brilliant light flash from her windows. Instead, she was flustered by the cabbie screaming for his payment. After finding the last few dollars she had tucked away in the zippered outside pocket, she finally began the climb up to her home. Having been several days, it would be nice to be in some place she called her own. That was, until she heard a familiar voice.

"Sarah!" Said voice was winded as he ran up to greet her. "Sarah thank goodness you made it home safe." Jay had stopped her before she pushed the outside door open.

"What?" Escaped her lips as confusion overcame her features. Jareth needed a reason to be there and he needed one quickly. His hand moved to his pocket once more.

"I hopped into a cab right after you. Desmond was worried and he and Alfred were having a bit of a lovers quarrel. I volunteered to make certain you made it in one piece. Unfortunately, there was an accident a block or so back and I had to run and well... "

"Well, I'm here. All one piece of me." She turned back to the door. "Goodnight, Jay."

"Wait." He climbed the few steps to meet her. Although he was certainly tall, the few steps gave her a towering advantage. While he would bow to no one other than Oberon, he would to her if she asked it. The hand that had moved to his pocket, pulled out a silver chain. On it, hung a singular piece of amethyst. The purple glimmered in the street lights. "I also thought that, perhaps you would like something before our trip. Everyone else seems to be congratulating you on a job well done, why shouldn't I join along?"

'Because I don't know you?' Sarah shook the rude thought away and forced a smile. "Thank you." Her voice was gentle as she took the gift.

"Amethyst is said to be a protector. It is also known to help clear negativity that may be cluttering your-" He smiled and placed his hand on the back of his neck. Her energy was turning painful at this point and he had hoped the crystal would have calmed it. Everything that was left in him after all he had used today was being forced into his glamour. "It doesn't matter."

"No." She unclasped the hook and placed it around her neck. "No, it's lovely." After a moment of fidgeting with the stone she smiled. It was genuine, if not tired. "I should go to bed now. Tell Desmond I said thanks for sending you to check up on me, but a phone call would be fine in the future."

Jay nodded and took a step down.

"I'll see you tomorrow Jay." She opened the door and stepped inside. "Goodnight."

Once she turned and walked up her steps inside, he immediately reverted to the smallest form he could. His barn own shape flew into the tree outside her window. Here, he could watch her. He could heal here. So much of his life force was shaken. The power it took to hold his glamour and what it demanded to clear her home of the unity was too much. It was in this place he could be certain he was close enough to see to her needs and be certain no other's glamour could shield her from his sight. He would be unable to detect much given his current state, but he could trust his eyes.

Within the coming hours, his plan would need to unfold. He would need as much power as he could muster. The girl inside the locked windows was none the wiser. There was a battle just beginning and she had no idea she was the cause. Ireland was a land filled with magic. It was there she would be given the peach. It was there wrongs would be righted, but would it be enough?

* * *

 _Yes. I know. Its been a few days since I last published. Life? Am I right? I'm sure my writing style has changed over the course of like... a year and half or... Well. Its been while. As long as you don't hate me too much. Or this chapter. I do hope you enjoyed it. I missed this. Three cheers for regular updates!_


	8. Weak

_I do not own any of the lovely Labyrinth characters._

* * *

Jareth's hands covered his face as he listened to Barron speak to the horde of goblins before them. An airport restroom wasn't generally a common place for such announcements, but then again, this wasn't so much a 'common' meeting. His fingers traced down his jaw line as they were given orders. Each goblin held a crystal in their possession that he had made that morning. That very crystal is what caused each of the creatures to appear as though they were ordinary folk; human.

His gaze drifted to his watch and he looked back to his General commanding the small army. The flight was going to be leaving in an hour; a flight they were originally not going to be boarding. He had been informed that Desmond refused to go should Barron not be on the same plane. With Desmond not going, Sarah wouldn't even think of stepping foot near them. It was a friend's trip after all.

The plan had been for 'Alfred' and 'Jay' to have been called away early and leave in a 'private jet' and for the two to continue their adventure separately. It was not that they really wanted to stay away. It was actually to keep them all much safer. With so much metal surrounding them, Jareth and Barron would be hindered during a flight. It was a risk that they did not want to take. Another risk was, should they transport them to Ireland through the veil, sleeping or not, it would raise suspicions. "How did I end up here?" One would most certainly ask. "I don't even remember the airport?" With how inquisitive and obstinate she could be, it would have been Sarah to connect dots. Her little trip to the Underground would be pieced together and everything would be wasted. She would have nothing to do with them and Titania and the court would win.

Jareth was tired. The removal of the Unity from Sarah's apartment, staying up to watch that she stayed safe and starting the morning by continuing his glamour had worn him down. Even the most powerful of beings needed more rest and more time. Barron wasn't fairing much better. That little talk he had with Desmond and having to place him in a sleep had turned his General into stone. The only words he had spoken to Jareth were strictly mission related. Had the Goblin King been less focused on Sarah, he would have realized how much he was losing in the process. For now, it didn't matter.

Within the next moment, Barron released the horde and they all made their way from the men's restroom. A mass exodus from such a place was wildly disregarded in a location known for swaths of people needing to use a bathroom after a long flight. It had worked out perfectly.

The General turned to his King and bowed slightly. All remnants of their friendship pushed aside. "Do you think their glamours are strong enough?"

Jareth rolled his eyes and pushed off from the sink he had been leaning on. "I made them, didn't I?" His tone was sharp; a symptom of his exhausted condition. The crystals were strong, but they were time sensitive. Once they left the plane, they were told to scatter before there were witnesses. It was hard enough to keep his own around Sarah, putting so much into all of those crystals was almost too much.

Barron nodded and grabbed his bag. "The seats that are surrounding us have been replaced with your horde. Give the word and they will do as you wish." With another bow, Barron turned and Alfred left in his place. The change was subtle for the Fae, but useful.

Jareth turned to the mirror and fixed his shortened hair; his own change something he was growing quite use to using. As soon as they exited the aircraft and reached the castle, this would be over. With a flick of his wrist, the peach appeared at his fingertips. The original plan was to have no plan. Leaving her to be in the human realm was the best option. He loved her and a life in the Underground, a life she had refused, would be a punishment. He was more than willing to take that upon himself. Titania would have had no reach over her once his choice had been made.

Another flick and the peach was gone. His own idiotic love was what placed them into this; the power he had bestowed her years before manifested itself dangerously. He growled low and ran his hand over his features again. He found the _how_ , but he couldn't place the _why._ It wasn't until that damned trial that any of this had started. Was a broken heart not punishment enough?

The intercom chimed above him and his thoughts cleared momentarily. " _Flight DL406, service to Shannon, Ireland now boarding._ " Another glance in the mirror and he was on his way to the gate. His heart froze as he saw her. The dark hair placed up, held by a band. She was dressed simply, but everytime was as if a dagger was pressed into his chest. Sarah had refused him and yet, here they were. So close together with a lifetime she wasn't even aware of.

"Look who finally decided to show." Desmond scoffed. Alfred placed his hand on his boyfriend's lower back. "I'm happy you were able to change the schedules and actually fly with the little people you are taking on a vacation." Distaste and hate dripped on every word.

Sarah sighed and smiled softly. "What he means is thank you, Jay. This means quite a bit to us." Desmond turned sharply, ready to scold his friend, but stopped as their group was called to board.

"At least it's first class." He stated before grabbing Alfred by the hand and dragging him along. Sarah shrugged and walked after them, Jay following behind. He leaned forward and took the bag she was pulling into his grasp. Sarah began to protest but he hushed her.

"It is against my nature to see a lady carry her own things." He stated simply.

"I'm no lady, I can assure you."

"Oh?" Jay looked her over harmlessly and raised his brow. "Well, you must have quite a knack for costuming, because you've fooled me." He smiled as a rosy tint graced her pale cheeks.

"You don't even know me." She continued as they walked down the corridor that led to their steel bird. Again, he summed her up.

"While you have me there, I think I can guess a bit about you."

"Can you now?"

"You come from a small family… no, no, that isn't right is it? No. You have your mother gone, your father remarried… and a sibling? I'm guessing younger. Sister? No. Brother most certainly. You look as though you've watched a child that has thrown you through the ring once or twice. Girl children tend to be a little more docile until they reach a certain age."

"Is that how I look?" She shifted to place her weight on one side as he put her bag in storage; not wishing to have the stewardess do it for them. He then motioned for her to take her seat near the window, glancing at Desmond who glared at him in returned. Alfred took his love's hand and brought it to his lips, which took the attention off the Goblin King, at least for the moment. "I look as though I've dealt with trouble?"

Jareth turned to look at Sarah again and sat next to her. "You've handled it remarkably well." people passed by to get to their seats. Those surrounding them were of all shapes, sizes and ages; all of them creatures of his kingdom. "However, everyone has a story."

"Stories are what I do."

"You don't say? Anything in particular?" He listened as she went on about her novel. As the plane filled and the doors closed. He took in every word she said, only interrupting to let her know he was paying attention. It didn't take too long before they were in the air for several hours and she had lowered the shade. Her eyes slowly closing and the conversation at a pause.

Jareth shifted in his seat. It wasn't that it was particularly uncomfortable, but it was his magic and his proximity to such a source that caused him to be uneasy. He needed a respite from it all and looked to see if anyone was coming. Within a moment, he was on his way to the lavatory. The handle closed and the door locked. His glamour shimmered and he breathed heavily. It felt as though he had been running for miles.

He leaned over the toilet and held his stomach; but nothing. The steel frame around them, along with the girl, was causing nausea as an unfortunate side effect. This short break was looking to be a bit longer than he anticipated. At least he could rest knowing Sarah was asleep and being watched by careful eyes around her.

Little did the Goblin King know, his movement had caused his ward to wake up. Sarah raised her arms and released the tension that had built up in her shoulders. She looked at her watch and noticed they had been in the air not as long as she had thought, but she would take it.

Talking to Jay had passed a bit of that time with polite conversation. It was the least she could do after him running to follow her the night before; as weird as it was. She looked at the empty seat next to her and smiled. Maybe this trip wasn't going to be so bad after all. She stretched again and unbuckled her seatbelt to stand. If Jay had been there, she wouldn't have gotten this chance to gain sensation back to her legs. He would have stopped her as soon as she mentioned needing something from her bag.

Sarah wasn't a damsel in distress like he seemed to treat her. Then again, it was his upbringing. He had said so himself. She smiled again and pulled her notebook out and went back to her seat before she was caught. However, she was stopped. A light thud and the sound of an object on the tri-colored carpet rolling towards her made her glance down.

"What's this?" She said softly to herself. Her delicate hand reached out and picked up the smooth, clear sphere. Studying it for a moment, she looked for the owner. It didn't take long before she noticed the squirming bit of blanket that rested on the shoulder of a sleeping mother. Obviously, the babe had kept her up before such a trip. Quietly, Sarah leaned and went to hand the toy to the wide awake child.

"Is this yours?" She cood, as not to wake up the woman. "You should be more careful." The blanket moved and a small hand reached out. What Sarah thought she would see were little chubby fingers. That, however, was far from what she saw. Her mind tried to piece things together as sharp claws attempted to grip onto the smooth surface.

In it's frustration, the blanket shifted further. "Got it!" The creature exclaimed before the air was filled with soft gurgles and the space where the being had been was now a baby once more. The mother's eyes shot open and looked in horror at the standing girl.

The notebook she had held in her hand fell to the floor and her hands went to her chest; which felt as though it might break from the speed she was taking in air. Everything began to line up. The ball that the child was holding, the claws and face and; suddenly, the plane went dark.

There was not the sound of an engine; there were no emergency lights to give those who survived a crash any sort of hope. There was a moment of silence before the screams were heard from coach. The plane began to fall and fall quickly and Jareth didn't have much time to rush back out to see what had happened.

He held onto the seats he could and looked at a standing Sarah, who appeared now oddly calm. The horde now dropped their glamours, as did Barron. Desmond had passed out from the fear moments before. Just as all the commotion and horror began, it stopped.

Everything stopped.

Jareth waited a moment before releasing his hold on the seat and rushed to Sarah's side. She was frozen in the middle of the aisle. He turned her to face him and ran his hands over her shoulders. Her eyes looked glazed and her gaze was far off in the distance.

"Barron!" Jareth yelled, to no reply. "Barron, what has happ-" He turned to look for his General, but he was unmoving. Resorting to the only thing he knew, his wrist twisted and he tried to conjure a crystal, but nothing. He cursed; knowing such mode of transportation was a bad idea.

"Come out, you pixies!" Instead, he was greeted with a hand on his arm.

The Goblin King's heart raced as looked towards the owner of the grasp, only for it to be that of the person whom he least suspected. "Sarah…darling…"

Her chocolate hair had fallen in places that now framed her face like a work of art. From the time he left his seat until now, she seemed older. He gripped her wrist and waited. He waited for her to speak, move, or even laugh.

Her head tilted slightly and she smiled. "I'm happy to see you, oh great and fearsome, Goblin King." Dare he speak? Should he risk anything that may send hundreds of innocent people plummeting to their deaths. Given his condition, he was in no shape to save many people on board, if any. He did not wish to think about making that great of a choice or sacrifice.

"What took you so long?" She moved his hand to her cheek and pressed into it. "Well?" Jareth shifted in his place; his head on fire from the amount of power she had been using.

"Sarah…"

"No." She kissed his palm. "Not quite. You probably don't remember me, do you?" His brow furrowed. "There was a girl, this girl, you had fallen in love with. Mortal. Weak. Strong willed though." Sarah released her hold and sat down, patting the seat next to her. "I'm sure you remember what you did..." She leaned over and smirked, whispering as if others might hear. "Giving her 'certain powers.'"

It had gained a consciousness. It grew and grew until finally, something triggered it to evolve. His question of how had been answered long before, but _WHY_ was still a torment. His heart shattered as verbal confirmation of his doing created this being. "I don't understand." His voice was soft and riddled with confusion.

"Those certain powers came from somewhere, Jareth. They came from me." Again, he wasn't following and it was clear on his pointed features that certain lines were not connecting. She snapped her fingers and pointed to the book on the floor. "I need that."

He reached out and gave it to the being that now inhabited his Sarah. Once he could put a name to the creature, he would figure out a way to stop it. He would then need to decide who would live and who would...

Sarah's hands moved quickly after pulling the pen from the spiral end. She wasn't writing, but drawing. The side of her hand moved across lined paper and around. Once she was finished with her work, she lifted it excitedly. "I have no name." On the paper was a circle filled with paths. It did have two openings, one entrance and one exit. It was a Labyrinth. He moved his gaze back to hers. "You haven't named me." She continued. "I suppose I've never needed one."

His heart raced faster than before. "How is this possible."

Putting the pad of paper down, she looked at the closed window shade and opened it. "That small gift you gave the object of your affection had to come from somewhere. The day you left to go to the courts, I felt your heart." She turned back to him. "You were going to do nothing, Goblin King. You were going to leave me."

All he could do was stare. It was odd seeing these words come from Sarah. Yes, they were in her voice, but they were obviously not her own. They belonged to those of a creature far older than himself. A subject he didn't quite rule, but protected. Not only that, but he had done this to his Sarah. His own foolish, selfish ways had turned her into this.

"I thought, 'what better way to get you to stay than with my champion.'" She giggled and moved to sit on his lap. Her arms wrapped around his neck. "So I nurtured that long forgotten gift. I let it grow until finally, here I am. She is strong, but I promise I won't be here long."

"Are you hurting her?"

She shook her head. "She is a vessel, much like yourself. However, unlike yourself, this is a vessel _you_ will actually listen to."

"And the plane?" He looked around to the frightened faces of his people.

"Was terrible choice to begin with." It was now that she moved her head forward and pressed her lips to his. The kiss was soft, but deep. Jareth fighting the knowledge of it not truly being Sarah, but having her in his lap and on his tongue was dangerous. She pulled away and grinned again. "I'll fix it before I leave, but I need to warn you; help you."

His hands gripped the armrest tightly, waiting for more. "Titania will find you in Ireland. I've seen it. That is not the right path." With a flick of her own wrist, a peach...his peach, appeared at her fingertips. "If we do this now, there will be no one to break the dream. You will remain as Goblin King and I will have a Queen."

"I don't have the strength." He whispered. "To be in such a state and join the dream, I need the help of the lands there. I have been weakened by-"

"What an excuse." She laughed. "It won't be me that takes the bite. It will be you. I've already put so much of myself here." Her free hand moved to Sarah's chest. "I can't help you physically, but I can ...here." That same hand reached and caressed his temple. "We don't have long."

She placed the peach in front of him to take a bite. "This can end now, Goblin King. Come home."

* * *

 _For those new followers and those that have been following all along, THANK YOU! I also want to thank the reviewers. You are all amazing! I do this for fun and to kind of take a break from day to day life. Sure things aren't perfect, but hey! It's life! For now, I hope you like it._

 _See ya soon!_


	9. Orchid

_**I do not own any of the Labyrinth characters.**_

* * *

The walls surrounding him were draped in ivy and spotted with white orchids. Jareth's eyes ran over every inch of the small square, looking for an exit. He wasn't surprised to find that an escape was a feature this garden lacked at the moment. He sat down on the edge of the fountain that made its home in the middle of it all.

The area itself was one he frequented in the Labyrinth. Normally there were easier access points, but finding a way out wasn't the reason for his being there. The moment the sweet nectar of the peach had graced his lips, he knew he had made a mistake. His head fell into his hands and he groaned. This wasn't right. This wasn't how this should have happened after all.

"Jareth?" The calm voice was one he had been dreading. That one word, his own name, was filled with confusion and fright. Of course it was. There had been more thought and planning the last time she had entered a peach dream. He had been able to lure her into a false sense of security. This was now forced upon both of them in a way. This was not a dream of his making, but it was one he was to control.

The Goblin King stood, His relaxed, white ensemble was fitting for the scenery. Sarah had been placed in a familiar set of garments. Her jeans, poets shirt and vest were what the Labyrinth had known her best in. They both had a role to play. If he failed, all of this would be for nothing.

Before he could step to her, Sarah was in his arms. She was holding tightly and hiding her face away in the loose fitting shirt he had been placed in. A look of confusion flashed across his features, but his ungloved hands fell onto her her dark hair and ran down the length of her back. "Precious, whatever is the matter?" His voice was calm and collected given the circumstances. It was then that he noticed the clock on the far wall. There were ten minutes before it struck 13; most certainly placed there as a warning.

"I knew it was true." She pulled back and looked up. Even though she was older, she certainly had a look of wonder still about her. "All of it. I finally wrote a book! I worked through it! A book about another land and a king well, a jester and a princess but... and I thought I had gotten it all out and then-" She rambled momentarily about having been in the hospital wing of the Labyrinth and telling herself it wasn't real; the creature named Tremble. If she kept going at this rate, the clock striking would be the least of their worries. Their bodies were not in the safest of spaces. This is what happened when you left a mind exposed.

"Precious," He interrupted while drawing a line to follow the space just under her jaw. "There is something we need to discuss."

Her mouth shut rather abruptly and her brow furrowed. Not quite the response she had wanted. Sarah stepped back. "No. No I'm...remembering."

Jareth's head cocked to the side. Another glance at the clock and Five minutes had gone by. "Remembering?" He countered.

"You…were the villain." She began to pace. "What you did was torture. To a CHILD."

Now wasn't quite the time for a mental breakdown. As strong as the Labyrinth was, it had apparently never controlled a peach dream before and it was spiralling rapidly. Without giving much thought to the pros and cons, Jareth stepped closer to her and pulled her in. His lips locked with her own and there they stood. In the middle of a lush garden, the sound of water falling from the fountain was the only thing they heard louder than their own hearts. They broke after a moment and leaned into one another. Two bodies virtually one.

"Fear me…" He spoke roughly, his fingers tangled in her hair. "Love me…" A kiss on her forehead ended that phrase. It was a punctuation his every emotion running through him. "Do as I say." The Labyrinth was the only witness to such declarations and it was all he needed. "Sarah Williams," The Goblin King pulled back enough so that their eyes met. "I will be your slave."

She searched the mismatched set that watched her. It all felt so real to her; so familiar. These were words she had heard before. The phrases were not new and yet the raw emotion she felt was one of urgency and truth. His gaze only moved past hers for a moment, but it was long enough to cause her to turn her own. A clock?

It was then that the long, twisted arm on the face reached its height and the chime filled the small space. Jareth's long fingers pulled her attention back and rested his forehead to hers. "Say yes." He whispered. "Sarah Williams, that is all you need to say."

"I…" Sarah closed her eyes and thought. Everything was hazy and it felt like it was all a dream. Dreams hold no consequences. It was here she could say what she truly wanted. She could answer him without her baby brother being taken away. "Yes." It was soft and almost inaudible, but it was enough to cause the Goblin King to move his grip to her waist and lift her into the air; spinning his new bride around before everything began to dissipate.

"You're safe, Sarah Williams." His voice echoed. "For now, you are mine."

After that, sleep took hold from the dream.

* * *

Thin fingers ran across silk sheets. Jareth stretched and sighed. This was the most relaxed he had been in weeks. However, it didn't last long. His eyes shot open and he sat straight in the large, mahogany bed. He looked around at the familiar scene and stood. How did he end up back in the Labyrinth? He was suppose to be on the plane, headed to Ireland. He threw on his robe that was hanging nearby just as his large bedchamber doors opened.

In the doorway stood a goblin with a tray of breakfast items. He smiled at his King before bowing. "Good morning, Sire." His gruff voice filled the darkened chamber. "Your friends have all woken up and are in the dining hall. I brought this tray should you wish to-" That was all it took for Jareth to throw on his glamour and dash down the halls.

He was moving much too quickly to realize the small changes that had been made to his home and castle. They were small things, like the portraits of past Kings and Queens. Gone were their pointed ears and the mobs of goblins behind them. Instead, there were horses and small children.

He threw open the doors to the dining room and his heart nearly skipped a beat. At the table sat Barron, Desmond, Sarah and roughly twenty others. Luckily, the room could accommodate. Every head had turned at the grand entrance, but he only smiled. "I'm so happy to have found you all here." He tried to hide the confusion on his features, but unfortunately, his body was still tired by the toll his magic had taken on him; or lack thereof.

"Yeah. They serve breakfast at hotels." Desmond snarked back. Sarah glared and patted the seat next to her.

"They just brought out more eggs, Jay." Her voice was welcoming. The talk they had on the plane before all of the events seemed to have warmed her up to the man. If he wasn't as confused as to how he had arrived back in his home and who the people were at his table, he would have thought it sweet of his unknowing new bride. Instead, he was looking at each of his goblins standing around the room done up in a glamour. They poured orange juice and served waffles as if they were everyday tasks.

Jareth shook his head. "I am terribly sorry, but must decline." This was his dining room, but it was done up in a facade to appear as if it were at home in Ireland. Jareth fixed his jacket and bowed slightly. "You all enjoy your breakfast and I will be back with you shortly. Please, stay here. There is a bit of business I must attend to."

"Let me come with you." Barron, glamoured as Alfred, stood. "You can't do much business without your star, right?" He tossed a kiss on Desmond's forehead before running after the Goblin King. They didn't speak as they made their way through corridor after corridor until finally reaching his office. The room filled with books would be the only place he could find some kind of answer. Jareth slammed the door after they both made it inside and dropped the false appearances.

"What happened?" Barron demanded. "One minute the plane is hurtling into the ocean and the next...it was all a bad dream."

"I don't know." Jareth fell into his chair. "The Labyrinth-"

"Caused all of this?"

"Yes and no."

"Its an overgrown hedge, Jareth!"

The Goblin King studied his general and friend for a moment before shifting in his seat. "I did something long ago that had giving this 'overgrown hedge' a bit of a spark." Did no one realize the potential his maze had? The power? Being Goblin King had always been about taming it; control. Barron sat down and listened intently. As far as he was concerned, any answer was better than none. Jareth explained how the bit of power he had given the young girl long ago had connected the Labyrinth to his Sarah. How it had felt betrayed by the original plan and had come to do no more than help. How it had succeeded to an extent. His Labyrinth had found an outlet and used it.

"So you are-" Barron began and the Goblin King simply nodded. "I suppose a congratulations are in order."

"How did we end up back in the Labyrinth? The glamours on everyone of those goblins are not my doing." He was frustrated and his words dripped with anger and ignoring anything happy.

Without so much as a 'hello,' the two fae were interrupted in thought by the clinking of glass. "No cousin," The voice seemed to fill every inch of the room. "I suppose that was my doing." Oberon swirled a bit of the amber liquid he had poured.

"Why are you here?" Jareth spoke as Barron bowed deeply to the High King. "I thought you were not going to meddle in this affair."

Oberon shrugged and took a sip. "Think of it as a wedding present."

This wasn't like him. The Goblin King knew this much and stood, eyeing his cousin. "There's something your not telling me."

"There's nothing that needs telling. I gave you a bit of borrowed time is all."

"And you knew-"

"Because your damned Labyrinth sent a damned message...over and over." Another drink from the High King and then a smile. "Come now! This should be a time of rejoicing! No one ever thought the Goblin King would get married and here you are! A little less pomp and circumstance than one of your station requires, but we can still have a party. I already have Robin figuring out floral arrangements."

"My Labyrinth?" Jareth was trying to connect dots. Perhaps the Labyrinth wasn't as strong as it had thought. He went to the window and looked out towards his massive land. He needed to speak with it again, but how?

"More of a distress. Either way, I also have given you quite a few new subjects as well."

He turned towards his cousin and wrapped his arms around his chest.

"Subjects?" The people at the dining table had come to mind. However, that wasn't all that had been on the craft.

"Those on the flying metal can. Unfortunately, I could only choose one destination and I assumed this is the one you prefer. They are here and they're in your kingdom. Your original location was swarming with Titania's fellows. You're welcome."

"I could have handled it."

"Like you were going to handle to Sarah situation? Simply sit back and watch her from a far off land; away from your own people?" Oberon grimaced. "Your fruit strategy was foolish, but at least it is over. I must admit, after it all, you had been right. Your Labyrinth is a strong beast. Luckily, I no longer need to find someone else to tame it."

With that, Jareth fell back into his seat. This was a logistical nightmare. "I need Tether." He groaned and rubbed his temples.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Sarah watched her friend leave with a few of the other guests. "Jay said to stay here." She placed her napkin next to her empty plate before taking another sip of water. She made note about how the clear liquid seemed almost fresher than it had been at home.

Desmond lifted his hands. "I don't want to sit around all day! There is a whole country out there to enjoy and I'm tired on waiting on these people."

"One of those people happens to be your boyfriend." She countered. Sarah stood and looped her arm in his. "I will agree that I think you do need a bit of fresh air."

"Thank you!" The large doors were opened by two smartly dressed men and they walked into the dimly lit halls. "Now, how to GET to the outside."

* * *

 ** _As always, I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading and reviewing! You're all amazing and it always makes my day!_**


	10. Guilt

**I do not own Labyrinth or its characters**

 **Please note that there is a little bit of dark subject matter within this chapter.**

* * *

The air was heavy with a cool morning fog and the smell of stargazers hung in the air. Sarah Williams had always wanted to see the world. This trip was practically a dream come true.

Her arm interlaced with that of Desmond's. It rested there not so much for support, but more to guide. Their leisurely pace was accented by the trials and tribulations that her friend was facing with his lover repeated several times. Their long walk through seemingly endless hallways inside of the castle had only made Dez more frustrated and focus more on the negatives that the couple faced.

When they had finally found an exit from the building, a highly unsafe practice not to have such things marked in a hotel, Sarah was relieved to see a flourishing garden and not streets and streets of parked cars. She continued to nod to let him know she was paying attention, but her mind was clear. This was what she had needed all along; something serene.

The garden was surrounded by high stone walls which were dotted with wooden gates that led to new adventures. However, all she wanted was to sit at the marble bench in the center. Continuing to guide her pained friend, they sat. The only thing that would make this better would be something warm to sip on. As if someone had read her mind, a faint squeaking was heard to their left. This interruption in no way deterred Dez from his rant.

Sarah smiled as a small cart pushed by young girl had rolled into view. On it's top was an assortment of colorful pastries and two porcelain kettles. One was labeled in delicate writing 'tea' and the other, 'coffee.' "Would you care for something to drink? Or eat?" The girl's voice was soft and sweet. She couldn't have been older than sixteen and barely taller than the cart itself. She was dressed in a white gown with a small white apron with her hair done up in a white handkerchief. Her smile was genuine and her accent thick.

Taking in the calming scents from around her, Sarah nodded and moved away from her friend. "Thank you." Her reached for the kettle, but the girl stopped her.

"No, Ma'm. I've got it for you." Her tiny, dainty fingers wrapped around one of the handles. "Tea, was it?" Again, Sarah nodded. She sat back down and leaned on Dez's shoulder as the white china was placed in her hands. Now _this_ was perfect.

After the girl had poured some coffee for Desmond, she was gone. The cart was left should they wish for anything to snack on, but they were content. Sarah was happy to hear her friend out and Desmond was feeling lighter as the minutes ticked by.

Inside was a completely different matter. Jareth, King of the Goblins, was quietly frustrated.

He again sat in his chair behind his desk, this time looking at an innocent piece paper. Barron sat silently and Oberon nursed the strong liquid that swirled in his glass. The ink on the paper was fresh and it smelled of the oak it had been made from. On its face was a list of his kingdom's new inhabitants. These were mortals that were thrown into an affair that had taken a dangerous turn.

It had seemed as though the Labyrinth, however kind it had thought its intentions, was nothing but selfish. While he was in the peach dream, it had sent for help. Jareth had thought his ward stronger than that. However, Oberon assisted and in doing so, replaced the lives of mortals with those of changelings. These would be the bodies that were discovered, if at all. These would be what families would hold hope to see.

The craft that they had flown on hours before now was somewhere being held deep in the ocean's cold embrace. While Oberon _was_ powerful, to take such a thing and transport it through realms or even give it more lift to continue onto its destination… it was nearly impossible.

Jareth would now need to visit each of them; each of the lives he had ruined through his 'plans'. He would explain their situation and why they could never return aboveground. In a sense, these people had been wished away. Yes, his Labyrinth had been self-serving; however, it wasn't the Labyrinth that bit into the peach. It wasn't the maze that had started this mess years before, it only used his past recklessness as an end.

The paper left his grasp and fell to lie with other, more unimportant pages. Jareth leaned back and spun his chair to face wall behind him. He continued to remind himself he was doing right; that every move he had made was one thought through and had been done for his kingdom.

Leaning to one side, he pulled a crystal from the air and viewed his new bride. She seemed content, though hardly in the same space he had left her. Was it a garden she was in? If the power she had was strong enough, she most certainly ended up where she wanted to be most. A small grin grew upon his lips. 'Of course she didn't stay where she was told to. Has she ever listened?' Had he checked up on her and her face be contorted in rage, he would know she knew exactly where she was. However, she seemed… happy.

He would let her be.

Another twist of his wrist and the image was gone; the air suddenly turning frigid. The Goblin King closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. It took everything in his power not to move the minutes ahead and end what he knew would be a painful conversation. The new presence in the room needn't speak and it certainly didn't need to be announced. A faint smell of lavender drifted in from all directions and Jareth turned back to face the room.

"You're supposed to bow to your Queen, Goblin King." Titania's voice was calm considering her mood. "Or are you truly wishing to go against the High Crown however possible?" She wore a dark burgundy dress with a wild feather headress to match. Each stitch of fabric seemed to be highlighted in gold that sparkled even as she stood motionless

"I grow tired of unannounced visitors." He leaned forward and placed his elbows on his desk.

"Pity," Walking gracefully to her smiling husband, she placed a hand gingerly on his shoulder. "I am here to congratulate you."

A roar of laughter filled all of the empty spaces. Of course it may have been a little forced, but the feeling behind it was genuine. "Congratulate? Me? Titania, High Queen of the Fairies? I believe you must be looking for someone else."

"You would be wise not to laugh." Her demeanor was continuously cold.

"I suppose I'm a fool then." He stood and placed his hands behind his back. If she had stepped closer, he would tower over her. Such a small pixie of a Queen didn't frighten him now; not when it was his own head on the chopping block. "It does seem strange to me, however, that your minions seemed to have been everywhere my Sarah had been. Even with such troubles, I seemed to have finished with more than a week to spare from your little game."

"The girl ate from the realm and-"

"Again I ask you what proof did you have?" Jareth's voice grew louder. All of his emotions that he had been suppressing now fell onto the Queen that had no business being in his study, let alone his Kingdom. He hardly had time to deal with the gravity of it all before she decided to come waltzing in. "You only have the words of an old hag that the girl smelled of Fae. It could have been _anything_ else."

Titania scoffed and began to pace the room as if she were a vulture circling its dinner. "She was under your watchful eye. You've admitted it. What's said is said."

"She is right." Oberon took a sip from his glass. If it were anyone else, he would have transported them to the Bog for all of this foolishness.

"She is _wrong_. The champion goes _above_. That has always been and always shall be. "

"Always?" Titania was closing in the distance between them. "There has been no other. This was a circumstance we had to discuss. It was not easy finding a proper course of action and you still did not follow through. You went behind our backs and married the foolish child."

He tilted his head as he studied the Queen in her dangerous ensemble. "What have I done to you, Titania, to earn such loathing? You've not only harmed my well being, but because of the lengths you have gone through to steal this _'child',_ whom you believe is of such great interest to me and harm to your own station, you've destroyed the lives of many mortals. Have you no heart? No compassion?"

She smiled sweetly and stopped her advance. "Was it me who took a bite of the peach? I must also point out to you that I am not the one who would be so stubborn as to renounce my title because of a pretty girl. You could have turned her in. It would be an easy fix and none of this would have happened."

"Titania, enough." Oberon stood and placed his arm around his Queen. "This should be a joyous occasion. The Goblin King has a bride!" She pushed his arm off and made her way to the door. She was opting for more dramatic exit it seemed.

"You were always on his side. The man is a traitor and he will be seen as such in time. Blood or not, other nobles have been burned for less." She spun back to face them all. "Enjoy your new Queen, Goblin King. I do hope to see her at this ball your King will be throwing for you both." With that, Titania left the room as quickly as she had come.

The study lay silent for a long moment before Barron cleared his throat. "Your Majesties, if I may…" The two Kings turned to the General. "This all seems to be a little fast. Knowing Sarah the way I do, that being more than either of you, she isn't going to handle any of this information well. You will need to acclimate her. Jareth, she is afraid of you. The moment she knows you are not alone in your standing, that there are others of your kind, our kind…"

The Goblin King nodded, hearing the fae out. "She seems content for now. I suggest we keep up the ruse that we are in Ireland. I'm sure the Labyrinth would be more than happy to do so. I need for the guard to tell those who can glamour that it is now a requirement. Those unable, they are to be hidden."

Oberon sighed and stood, placing an empty glass on the table next to him. "You do realize the mention of a ball was not so much of an invitation as it was an order."

"Excuse me?" Jareth crossed his arms. "I've done what has been asked. She is here, although perhaps not in the sense your wife had wished she be delivered to the courts. What more is to be done?"

The High King shrugged. "When Titania wants something, you know she fights for it."

"Fight? As if she means to start something of a war?"

Again, Oberon shrugged.

"Why must you always be on her side, cousin?"

"I've helped you as much as I could. At the end of it all, she is my wife. Once you begin to know yours, you will understand." Oberon was then gone leaving behind a puff of white smoke that looked no more than a cloud. The two fae left looked to one another. They were trying desperately to connect the dots of what had happened in the last few days.

"I am sorry." Jareth's voice was hushed. "I have condemned you and all around us."

"I suppose that is your punishment." The General gathered what little belongings he had near him and began to take his leave. "To live with yourself after it all."

"The Labyrinth would not have meddled had it not thought it necessary. It needed Sarah."

"You _wanted_ Sarah." Barron couldn't look at Jareth. The thought of the man he loved being sentenced to living in the underground without it being a choice was a heavy burden. Looking at the Fae that brought it upon them was nothing short of difficult. He had wanted to give Desmond that option. It was going to be something that would have come together over time. "How am I to be certain that the Labyrinth reached out to you through her? No one else was there or at least conscious. The message could have been sent to Oberon by any one of your idiotic ways. Games, after all, are your specialty."

Jareth thought for a minute before he shifted to stand straight; regal. "Trusting me blindly is not something I am demanding of you. Through the years we have had and the battles we have fought together… it is something I am simply asking of you."

Silence. Barron leaving without another word. The general had been hurt and the King of the Goblins knew it, but soon it would be sorted; it had to be.

* * *

It wasn't long before the two friends had moved from the marble bench onto the inviting grass. They looked up at the sky which seemed to be clearing of the fog. Empty tea cups sat nearby as the sun tried to break through.

"You know, you and Alfie _are_ perfect for each other." Sarah finally said. One of her hands was was placed on her belly and the other was being held tightly by Dez. "That man seems to worship the ground you walk on. There is nothing he wouldn't do for you."

Desmond scoffed and squeezed her fingers. "You write about it quite often, but I'm not so sure you know very much about love."

Sarah lifted herself onto her elbows and looked at Desmond. "I do too! Tell me. When Alfred enters a room, does your body grow warm? Not so much in a sexual sense, but that you feel complete?" Desmond shrugged, which only forced her to continue. "When he does something, and it doesn't need to be a large gesture. The man could simply bring home your favorite, I don't know, a Coke! He could bring home a Coke for you and you want to do nothing more than wrap your arms around him." It was when she saw a smile fall across his features that she smacked him gently. "It's all so much more complicated than the movies make it out to be. There are so many small intricacies that make it so cherished and for some, unobtainable."

Dez nodded and sighed. "Girly, when you're finally a New York Times best selling author, people will pay big money to hear such talk from you. Thanks for the freebie." Sarah smacked him lightly again.

"There you are!" Alfred came running into view, causing Desmond to sit up completely. "This place is like a maze right? Crazy. Anyway, I was thinking we could take a look around the place. I'm sure they have a tour or something."

Sitting up after so long on the ground was quite difficult for Sarah, but standing seemed doubly so. Never to be defeated, she did it with a smile. Desmond on the other hand needed a little assistance. "I think I'm just going to stay here a bit longer if you don't mind." The ease of a relaxing day filled her voice. "I know you two haven't really seen each other alone much and I'm sorry I have been kind of a third wheel for so many nights."

Alfred laughed and Desmond took his hand. "Sarah, you are always welcome. If you're sure though…" Her best friend winked and began to drag his love toward the door they had entered from. "We will see you later."

Alfred seemed a little confused. He looked between the two, torn one whom to stay with. After looking up to the sky as if trying to find the answer, he followed Desmond. If the Goblin King truly cared for the girl, he should be the one to keep watch. The General had his own relationship to care for. As far as he was concerned, his duty was done when they woke up back in the Goblin City.

At last, Sarah was alone. A sigh of relief escaped her and she spun around; tossing any extra worries away. She felt rejuvenated. Any and all paranoia and worry had seemed to dissipate the moment her eyes opened after an amazing nights sleep. A faint blush fell to her pale cheeks as she remembered her dream.

She wasn't quite certain why she had dreamed so much of the fairytale king and of creatures breaking the fourth wall of sanity, but last night had made up for it all. The fearsome Goblin King whom had been the nightmare of her adolescence had kissed her passionately. He had laced his fingers in her hair and demanded words to fall from her lips.

Sarah fell back onto the marble bench and shook her head. A dream wasn't real and it never would be. This was a moment to live in a fantasy, here in a land so far from home. She was happy to be alone and in her own world. The delicate tips of her fingers traced the outline of her lips as if a ghost of the make-believe kiss could still be felt.

* * *

 _I want to take this time to thank everyone that has been reviewing and following this story! Hopefully you're still on board. This is just a fun little something to get my mind off of life and I'm happy you're here for it. Feel free to reach out to me at anytime! xx_


End file.
